The Slytherin Tales: A New Beginning
by Raider09
Summary: What will happen when Ron decides that he doesn't want to be like his family? What happens when he decides that he wants to be different, want's to be his own person? What will happen when he decides to have a new beginning for himself?
1. AN

**The Slytherin Tales**

**Book One: A new beginning.**

* * *

**A/N**

**Hello dear readers. It's Raider here, coming to you with a new and revamped series following Ron. I have decided to leave up ANL, but this will be a sort of prequel to that story. I have decided that I will show Ron's school days, and being sorted into a different house and such. This series will help me to lead back into my A New Life series, and I am terribly sorry for not updating that in ages! I've decided I personally need to take the time to stop and do things the right way. I hope that this can be a fun and interesting lead into the life we know as a different Ron Weasley. **

**That being said, I have taken the time to plan out the first four books, chapters, chapter titles, etc... I have also taken the time to plan out a whole different plot and characters and whatnot. This series, and the books within will be AU and I may or may not borrow the plots of the Harry potter series. **

**That being said, I do not in any shape, form, alternate universe, own ANYTHING to do with the Harry Potter series, or franchise. I do own my original plot and original characters that you, the reader, May or may not see in this series. I hope you enjoy, please feel free to review or PM me.**

**-Raider.**

* * *

**A/N 2**

**You (the reader) can check out more info on this saga by checking out my profile page. This series is the first in a set of 3, for a total of between 10-15 "books" altogether. TST (this series) will be AU, as I have said above, and will be mostly following my own devices within the series. I have tried to keep all cannon characters true to form, but seeing as this is a Slytherin Ron series, he may eventually become OOC. I envision him being more mature than in cannon. ****There will be romance later on in the series, seeing as TST will follow Ron's time at Hogwarts and then his adult life later on. But I ask that you please allow time for that to come about.**

**I do not have a set update time frame, but I expect a chapter every 2-3 weeks, hopefully sooner if I can manage it. I do work and am (hopefully) going to college as well here in a few days time. At the time of this writing the first chapter is in progress, I hope to write the first five (5) chapter's before uploading the first one on here. **

**As a show of faith I have decided to show a bit of a "prelude" to what will come, so without further due here is a bit of the first chapter in my new series. **

* * *

**Chapter One: A New Beginning **

Ron Weasley stared ahead of him as the sorting of the first years took place. He was not, however, paying much attention;that was because he was lost in his own thoughts about many different things that had been and were to come. He thought about his family and how he was the youngest son, not special to his parents by any means. His brothers had done it all all ready: Quidditch captain, Prefect, good grades, popular, jokers etc... He sighed, that was the trouble with coming from such a big family. The Weasley family had all been in Gryffindor for as long as he could remember, and had done everything there was to do.

Then a thought hit him, a different house. Sure Hufflepuff was a bunch of duffers but none of his family had ever been sorted there! That is what he wanted more than anything, to be separate from his family. To strike out on his own, leave his own mark at the school. A small smile came to his face as suddenly Harry Potter was called up, after a few minutes under the hat, he went to Gryffindor. Ron lost himself in his own thoughts once again, thinking about what he should do when he heard his own name called out,

"Ron Weasley!"

Ron made his way up to where the stool sat and sat down, the hat slipping over his eyes and encasing him in darkness. He could hear his breathing coming in shallow breaths.

_"Ah another Weasley then" _a voice suddenly said out of no where. "_Hmm, you are different though, from your brothers and parents. Your not content with your station, I see it, here in your head. You want to do something with yourself, make a name for yourself then. Change your destiny perhaps?_"

Ron swallowed the lump in his throat, "_yes, I-I want to do something different. I don't want to be 'just another Weasley' I want to be someone._"

The hat was silent for a moment, _"very interesting_" it finally said. "_You have a great deal of ambition, I can see it, hidden well within yourself. A good strategist to, a chess master in the making, that should help you along your way. Well there's only one thing to do, only one place for a person like you..._SLYTHERIN!" The last word was shouted out loud for the whole hall to hear. The hat was taken off and Ron was surprised to find a silent hall staring back at him. All of the Gryffindor's were staring at him in open mouthed surprise and most of the Slytherin's were somewhat glaring, others looking mildly interested by the turn of events. Ron stood and made his way towards the Slytherin table, towards his future, and away from his family.


	2. Chapter 1: A New Beginning

**The Slytherin Tales**

**Book One: A New Beginning**

* * *

**Chapter One: A New Beginning **

Ron Weasley woke up to a room full of sunshine, a smile on his face. Today was the day the he would be going to Hogwarts. After years of hearing stories from his older brothers, he was finally ready to join them with his own stories. He quickly dressed in his Muggle clothing before heading down his family's many flight's o stairs to the kitchen, his school trunk sat next to his brothers'.

"Good morning Ronald" his mother said happily, handing him a package, "I made you some corned beef sandwich's for the trip, I know that's your favorite."

Ron sighed and gave his mum a smile, it was not, in fact, his favorite, he didn't even like corned beef to be honest, but he packed it into his trunk nonetheless and sat at the table for breakfast.

* * *

The Weasley family made it to the train station with just a few minutes to spare, not wanting to be late, and having watched his brothers do this for years, Ron rushed ahead of his family and onto the platform. Fred and George helped him with his trunk, and then left him promptly, with a sigh he walked off the train just as a black haired boy was leaving his mother.

After his goodbyes, Ron made his way back to his compartment, where he was soon joined by one Hermione Granger and Neville Longbottom. Ron did his best to ignore the girls insufferable squabble as she rattled off everything she had recently learned about the magical world. A few hours later, after his cold sandwich, and hours of nonstop talk (all on Hermiones' part), the train reached Hogsmeade station. Ron disembarked, glad to leave the chatter box and happy to finally reach school, he followed the other first years to the boats that lead them across the lake.

* * *

Ron Weasley stared ahead of him as the sorting of the first years took place. He was not, however, paying much attention;that was because he was lost in his own thoughts about many different things that had been and were to come. He thought about his family and how he was the youngest son, not special to his parents by any means. His brothers had done it all all ready: Quidditch captain, Prefect, good grades, popular, jokers etc... He sighed, that was the trouble with coming from such a big family. The Weasley family had all been in Gryffindor for as long as he could remember, and had done everything there was to do.

Then a thought hit him, a different house. Sure Hufflepuff was a bunch of duffers but none of his family had ever been sorted there! That is what he wanted more than anything, to be separate from his family. To strike out on his own, leave his own mark at the school. A small smile came to his face as suddenly Harry Potter was called up, after a few minutes under the hat, he went to Gryffindor. Ron lost himself in his own thoughts once again, thinking about what he should do when he heard his own name called out,

"Ron Weasley!"

Ron made his way up to where the stool sat and sat down, the hat slipping over his eyes and encasing him in darkness. He could hear his breathing coming in shallow breaths.

_"Ah another Weasley then" _a voice suddenly said out of no where. "_Hmm, you are different though, from your brothers and parents. Your not content with your station, I see it, here in your head. You want to do something with yourself, make a name for yourself then. Change your destiny perhaps?_"

Ron swallowed the lump in his throat, "_yes, I-I want to do something different. I don't want to be 'just another Weasley' I want to be someone._"

The hat was silent for a moment, _"very interesting_" it finally said. "_You have a great deal of ambition, I can see it, hidden well within yourself. A good strategist to, a chess master in the making, that should help you along your way. Well there's only one thing to do, only one place for a person like you..._SLYTHERIN!" The last word was shouted out loud for the whole hall to hear. The hat was taken off and Ron was surprised to find a silent hall staring back at him. All of the Gryffindor's were staring at him in open mouthed surprise and most of the Slytherin's were somewhat glaring, others looking mildly interested by the turn of events. Ron stood and made his way towards the Slytherin table, towards his future, and away from his family.

Once he reached the Slytherin table, he sat down beside the blond boy who looked smug, "well" the boy drawled out, "it seems that at least one Weasley has their priority straight."

Ron looked at the boy, "what's that supposed to mean then?"

"Oh well that you of all people are here Weasley, I mean, the lot of the wizarding world knows your family is the biggest blood traitors there is, at least you seem to have your head on straight."

Ron opened his mouth to respond but thought better of it, instead he turned his head back towards the sorting as the last of the new first years' were placed into their new homes. Once Blaise Zabini had joined him in Slytherin the headmaster stood up. He smiled at the crowd of students before him, then he began to speak...but Ron was unable to listen because just then the boy sitting across from him spoke.

"Weasley..."

Ron looked at the boy, he had shoulder length black hair, cool grey eyes and a olive skinned complexion. His face was set in a haughty expression as he looked at the younger boy.

"Yes?" Ron asked after the boy didn't go on.

"I never thought I'd see a member of the Weasley family in Slytherin house" the boy finally said after a moment more of silence. He suddenly held his hand out to Ron, who after a moment decided to shake it. "My name is Aurelian, Aurelian Lucius Black."

Ron felt his eyes go wide as he heard the boys surname, "as in...are-are you related to Sirius Black?"

Aurelian suddenly had a nonchalant look replace his formally haughty one, "yes" he finally said, "my uncle."

Ron was silent for a moment, not knowing what to say, everyone knew who Sirius Black was, and what he had done. Now here Ron was, sitting across from the nephew of one of the most feared people in Britain. But Aurelian didn't give him a chance to say anything, because he continued on.

"As I was going to say Weasley, your the first of your family in nearly five generations to be sorted out of Gryffindor and your likely going to need a..._mentor _here in Slytherin. I can help you there, I'd be more than willing to help you get along here in our little abode." Ron nodded his head before thinking, he had seen the glares from most of the student body, and his new housemates. "Good," Aurelian said with a small smirk, "we're going to make a Slytherin and a Pure Blood out of you yet."

* * *

Ron followed behind Aurelian as the Slytherin's made their way to the common room, which was down in the dungeons. The common room was a dungeon-like room (probably because it was in the dungeons) with greenish lamps and chairs. As Ron and the other Slytherin's made their way inside the room, he noticed a green tinge that the light gave, which according to the perfects was because the common room was under the lake. The common room was filled with lots of low backed black and dark green button-tufted, leather sofas; skulls; and dark wood cupboards. It had quite a grand atmosphere, but also quite a cold one.

"The password to the common room changes every fortnight, and it is posted on the noticeboard." Aurelian whispered as the Prefects told them a little about their house. The room was decorated with tapestries featuring the adventures of famous Medieval Slytherin's. All in all it was a nice common room, but the boy's dormitory was even nicer. Ron followed his fellow first years down a passage marked by a large silver "I" marking the first year dorms. They headed down the boy's hall and came to three doors, each with two names.

Ron was paired with Blaise Zabini , there room was the last door in the hall, and when the two boys entered they (at least Ron) couldn't help but let their mouths fall open in surprise. They came face to face to a mini common room, there was a fire place in the shape of a serpents head, a fire already roaring; a whole wall filled with books and even two separate study desks. A dorm room was on each side of the mini common room, Ron took the one on the right and entered to the sight of an ancient four poster bed with green curtains.

He had a stone floor, a fire place of his own, a book shelf, and a wardrobe that already had his things hanging in. His textbooks were already sitting on his book shelf and his bag was sitting on a writing desk. Ron let a smile come to his face, this couldn't be so bad. He took out his pet rat, 'Scabbers' and placed him on the desk.

"Welcome to Slytherin Scab, this is going to be our new home."

* * *

**A/N**

**Here you go, the first chapter of TST. It's a little short, but the following chapter's will be longer for sure. This is just a starter chapter after all :) Anyways, I just want to thank everyone who has already added this story to their alert's, it really does mean a lot to me! THANK YOU!**

**As I said in my previous AN's this is an AU story, so not everything will be cannon, such as my OC Aurelian Lucius Black. Don't worry his background will be revealed little by little throughout this story. I hope you enjoyed this first chapter, and please R&R, review's would be appreciated, I always love hearing suggestions, ideas, and feedback. Until next chapter,**

**-Raider**


	3. Chapter 2: A House of Snakes

**The Slytherin Tales**

**Book One: A New Beginning**

* * *

**Chapter Two: A House of Snakes**

* * *

Darkness. There was nothing but darkness when Ron opened his eye's, his curtains were closed around his bed, encasing him in an eternal darkness unlike any he had ever experienced before. With a soft sigh, he sat up, pushing the heavy blankets off of him as he swung out of bed, he shivered as his feet touched the bare stone floor...it was extremely cold. Ron quickly went to his wardrobe and pulled out a uniform for the day, and on his way back he spotted a door he had not noticed the night before. He walked over and opened it to find himself staring into a magnificent bathroom. The room had black marble flooring, with a silver serpent in the middle, a walk in shower, and a silver basin with a mirror. Ron took a quick shower and then dressed before grabbing his school bag and heading out into the shared mini common room of Blaise and he.

"Good morning Weasley" the boy stated in a formal tone as he too made his way out of the room. Ron nodded his head at the boy as the two of them headed out into the hall and towards the main common room. The two boys entered the main room just as a black haired, hooked nosed man entered in through the walls, he had sallow skin and a grimace on his face.

"Slytherin's, this is what you are" he began in a quiet tone that immediately grasped Ron's attention. "You all now face a battle, a battle that will be shared by your fellow housemates, a battle that has been waged for centuries. As Slytherin's I expect nothing but the best from you, all of you" his eyes swept the first years and Ron tried to not shiver. The school will be united against you, with hundreds of year's of prejudice already working against you, you need not allow _them_ another reason to dislike you" the man hissed out. "I am Severus Snape, the Potions Master of Hogwarts and your head of House. My door is always open to you should you need me, now here is your class schedules" he began to pass them out. Ron grabbed his and looked at it and saw that his very first class would be Potions, with a sigh, Ron headed up to the great hall to eat, maybe food would help him to feel better.

* * *

Ron and his housemates waited outside of the Potions classroom, many talking amongst themselves as they waited for Professor Snape to open the classroom door. As Ron was listening to a conversation between Draco and Nott, Blaise Zabini came up to him.

"Weasley" he said by way of greeting, nodding his head to him.

"Zabini" Ron replied with a nod of his own.

"I know that you had a little spout with Malfoy on the train ride here, but I thought I should warn you, since you are in Slytherin. You would do well to not be on his bad side, he and his family can be and are very influential."

Ron snorted, "like I care Zabini, I'm in Slytherin, I'll do my seven year's and then I'll be done and move on with my life. That's it."

Zabini narrowed his eyes slightly, and said lowly, "you might want to watch your attitude, it's hard enough just being a Slytherin, but when your own housemates don't like you? What then?"

Before Ron could reply, the other boy had turned and walked away, leaving Ron to ponder his words. Just then the Gryffindor's arrived, causing the Slytherin's to draw closer in together. Ron eyed the Gryffindor's and then his own house mates, a smirk coming to his face. This would be just like a chess match, that was all. If he played this like a chess match then he would be just fine...

* * *

At the end of the week Ron followed his fellow Slytherin's to the great hall, the thought of food cheered Ron up slightly but not much. From Zabini he had learned that he had far to go before he was any where near the other Pure-Bloods of his house. He had learned the 'proper' way to talk and act, and now after dinner he was supposed to learn the history of his status within Pure-Blood society. Ron sat with a sigh as he began to pile food onto his plate, he still had a while to go but at least he was starting to better himself.

A little ways' down the table Malfoy and his gang sat down, grumbling about something Ron could not make out. Then suddenly he caught wind of what they were saying.

"That Granger mutt is so annoying" Malfoy snarled, "I can't believe she had the-the Gaul to correct me-_me_! As if some Mud-Blood will know more about magic than a Malfoy."

Ron didn't like Malfoys' use of word, but other than that he did have to sort of agree with the boy, and without thinking he opened his mouth and responded.

"I agree with you Malfoy, she's such an insufferable know it all! She thinks that because she read some books, that suddenly she's better than us?"

Malfoy and his gang stared at Ron in what appeared to be shock. Ron stared back, afraid of what might be coming, but he to was surprised when Malfoy instead smirked and said in a haughty tone,

"well, well, well Wealsey, I for one never thought I would see the day when one of you attacked a Mud-Blood. Good for you! Maybe Zabini is actually making a difference in you after all." Ron, not knowing what to say, just nodded his head to the other boys' word's. "Well Weasley, come join us in a further discussion of the Mud-Bloods' fault's."

Ron, eager to have someone 'friendly' in the house quickly moved to sit on the left side of Malfoy. In his rush, he hadn't realized that his voice had carried to the Ravenclaw table where one Hermione Granger had been sitting. She had heard every word of the two, and without the Slytherin's seeing had quickly departed from the great hall. The Ravenclaw's glared at the Slytherin's who were quit happy to glare right back.

* * *

The first couple of weeks at Hogwarts had gone by quickly for Ron, he had heard back from his parents, they were surprised by his house but had assured him that they didn't love him any less. After his discussion with Malfoy, Ron had quickly been accepted into the group of Slytherin's that Malfoy hung around. They seemed to find him very intriguing as they talked, Ron mostly kept his talk to Granger, whom he disliked because of her demeanor but was able to make the others' believe he disliked because of her blood.

Now that he was in good with the other Slytherin's, life had become much easier on Ron. He was able to continue his lessons with Zabini, and the other boy even had him practice in their mini common room. Theo, the obviously smartest one in the group, helped Ron with his classes he had trouble in, which was to say all of them. Ron, Theo, Blaise and Draco had all gotten a bit closer together and many in their year had begun to see it as well.

One night after their third week, Ron was shaken awake, he opened his eyes to find Draco, Theo, Blaise and some older boys in his room. When he opened his mouth to ask what was going on, one of them motioned for him to be quiet and then to follow them. Ron got out of bed and followed behind the others as they made their way out into the hall and to the right. Suddenly one of the older boys waved his hand and the wall at the end of the hall slid back to reveal a hidden passage. The boy's made their way down the hall, lit by torches which fluttered in a slight breeze.

They came to a round room, serpents heads stuck out of the wall, which shot flames out to provide light for the circular room. Ron and the other boy's where made to kneel in a circle on silver discs. The older boys had their hoods up so no one could tell who they were but they faced the four kneeling first years' and one of them stepped forward and spoke.

"You have been brought here to Slytherin's chamber to join a most secret and time honored society. We are known as...Slytherin's Brotherhood. It is an honor to be selected to join, we brothers will always be there for you, as you will now be there for one of your brothers. You will keep our secrets, you keep our history and you will keep our identies on pain of death."

He walked up to Ron and grabbed his hand, another stepped forward and placed a wand tip on the two joined hands,

"Do you Ronald Weasley swear to keep the secrets of the brotherhood?"

Ron gulped and said "I-I do."

"Do you swear to keep the history of the brotherhood a secret?"

"I do."

"And do you swear to keep the identity of the brotherhood a secret?"

"I do."

On the final confirmation silver rings shout out and formed a bond between the two people, then formed into a Smokey snake before it slithered up Rons' arm and around his chest, striking into the area where his hear was. Ron gasped and felt a shudder run through his body, the figure moved on and did the same thing to each of the other boy's and when the last one was finished proclaimed them members of the brotherhood. Then the world went black and the four first year's collapsed onto the ground and were carried back to their dorms, to wake up the next morning wondering if it had all been a dream.

* * *

**A/N**

**Sorry for another 'short' chapter so to say, it is a bit hard coming out with long chapter's when your just getting the story off of the ground. Anyhow, I did manage to get into school, started yesterday, now I get to go to work tonight...yeah, not. I don't know how the posting will be as the semester progresses onward, so every free moment I do have I write and then post. I do know that the chapter's will be getting longer, just not when. I have to get past the first few ones to even introduce the plot.**

**Aurelian will make an appearance next chapter, this chapter was mainly to introduce "the Brotherhood" and to get that plot moving along. So next chapter should have a bit more plot, character interactions, etc... I hope you enjoy this chapter, look for the 3'rd chapter not to long from now. I hope you all have a good weekend (I may or may not see you this weekend ;) and as always, please R&R! I appreciate every review and do try to respond to them when I can.**

**Until next time,**

**-Raider**


	4. Chapter 3: A Boy Called Black

**The Slytherin Tales**

**Book One: A New Beginning**

* * *

**Chapter Three: A Boy called Black**

* * *

Ron walked into the main common room early the next morning, he noticed Aurelian sitting in one of the high backed chairs by the fireplace. The other boy was reading a dark green book, and happened to look up just then and spot Ron. He motioned for him to come over and as Ron drew closer Aurelian closed his book and looked up at him. HIs cool grey eyes reflected the light from the fire blazing in a grate not to far away.

"Did your little adventure last night startle you?"

Ron was caught off guard, and just stared at Aurelian in silence. The other boy smirked and then motioned for Ron to sit in the chair across from his, then he waved his wand and leaned forward.

"I was there you know, I fought for you to be inducted into our Order. I hope, Ronald, that you won't disappoint me." Without thinking Ron shook his head, Aurelian nodded his head and leaned back staring at Ron in silence.

Growing uncomfortable Ron finally spoke, "what-what is the Brotherhood exactly?"

Aurelian spoke lowly, "it is insurance, for select Slytherin's. We help each other, those who were in the Brotherhood look out for one another. Whether it be by helping those in need with money, or jobs. We take care of our own, and by you being inducted last night, you now have not a worry in the world."

Ron mulled that thought over for a while, after a bit longer of silence Aurelian spoke again. "We usually wait till second year to induct members but we made a special exception for this years induction."

"Why?"

"That, Weasley, is a secret."

Ron nodded and despite himself even smiled briefly. He changed subjects after a moment, "well how about you? I never heard that Sirius Black had a son."

Aurelian did not answer at first, instead he looked down at his book and Ron even thought that he might not answer. But instead the boy spoke lowly, "that's because he didn't have a kid. I am not the son of Sirius Black, I am the Son of Regulus Black, his brother, Sirius is my Uncle."

"I-I didn't know he had a brother."

"Not many people do to be honest."

"Do you live with him?"

"No" Aurelian said softly."

"Why?"

Aurelian looked up, his face void of any emotion, "because...he's dead."

Ron was stunned into silence, his ears turned bright red as he turned away from the other boy. He looked out at his housemates, most of them sat around the different fires and talked, others played chess and still others sat alone, reading and lost in their own worlds. He looked back at Aurelian, who was watching him silently before he stood and motioned for Ron to follow him, the two boy's walked out of the common room and into the main school.

"So why are you in Slytherin Weasley?" The question surprised Ron, and he shrugged. "Oh, come Weasley, there must be a reason."

Ron sighed, "I didn't want to be the same as my family. I-I'm always just 'another Weasley' to everyone, and I was...am tired of that. By being here I can be my own person, do my own thing's, do something that no one in my living family has ever done before!"

Aurelian nodded his head, not looking at Ron as he led the way to Merlin knew where.

"That's good Weasley, you want to have a purpose, that's a worthy reason to be in Slytherin."

The two walked on in silence, walking a long ways as Ron looked around the areas he had not seen before, then they were where he had never been before. They continued to walk and finally came to a stone staircase that lead upwards and into the owlry.

"Do you have a Owl?"

"No, I have a rat."

Aurelian snorted as he tied a letter to a black Eagle Owl and set it free, the two boy's watched as the majestic bird beat it's massive wings and soared out into a cloudless blue sky. The sun shone from the Western sky, reflecting off of the Black lake as the Owl soared higher. The two of them watched until the bird was no longer in sight and then they turned and made their way back towards the main school.

"I keep my Owl here, his name is Regal." Ron nodded his head as the two boy's stopped off to eat lunch, his mind wandering.

* * *

Ron sighed heavily as he walked through the open walled hall's of Hogwarts, his bag slung over his shoulder as he walked slowly towards the main entrance hall. He wore his cloak today because it had already begun to get chilly, seeing as it was now the beginning of October. He saw other student's out in the court yard, including Hermione Granger, that know-it-all Ravenclaw. He snorted to himself as he kept walking, before he accidently bumped into another student.

"Sorry" he mumbled before turning to walk away again.

"Wait...er, how-how are you Ron?"

Ron looked to see who exactly he had bumped into and was surprised to see Harry Potter.

"Oh-hello Potter, I'm well thanks. How are you?"

Potter shrugged and gave a small smile before looking around. "I'm ok thanks, listen-Ron, I was wanting to ask you why you have it out for Hermione."

Ron quirked an eyebrow at him, and snorted, "seriously? Have you not seen how Granger acts? Like she's better than the rest of us, as if, she's only a Muggleborn after all."

Potter narrowed his eye's, "I thought you of all people wouldn't have that mind set. You are the one who was talking bad about Slytherin's on the train, now you act just like the rest of them. Hermione nor any of the other students are lesser than you or me because they are Muggleborns."

Ron laughed, "really Potter, when are you going to grow up? I'm not going to condone her actions or her behavior, she's no better than me."

"I'm not saying she is, all I'm trying to say is-"

"No!" Ron shouted, growing angry. "I'm not going to listen to it, she deserves the treatment she gets."

Potter stared at him in silence, then said quietly before turning and walking away, "and you deserve everything you get."

Ron watched the boy-who-lived walk away, he sadly shook his head and then walked to his dormitory. Blaise was there reading a potions book when Ron entered there shared mini-common room.

"Weasley, I was wondering if you would be interested in joining myself and Nott in the potions lab?"

Ron looked up before entering his private room and nodded, "sure thing Zabini, let me just grab my text book."

Ron, Blaise and Theo walked into the potions lab where Ron was surprised to find Severus Snape, their head of house waiting for them. Snape looked equally surprised to see Ron, but he refrained from saying anything. Instead he allowed the boy's to find seats on a single bench and then, once they were looking at him, he began to speak.

"I have asked you here today because _some _of you exhibit a skill in the art of potion making. As such, I have deemed it worthy to allow you to have extra tutelage under myself, and if you show me the skill and work ethic, I may just allow you to continue on to earn your mastery under me as well. By no mean's will this be easy, it will require extra work on your part, more study time, extra essay's, more concentration. But, should you succeed in this endeavor then you will be rewarded beyond your dreams, the whole shall be opened up to you. Are you interested?"

The three boy's eagerly nodded their heads, Snape nodded his once and then said, "very well...let's begin."

* * *

That evening the three boy's slumped back into the main Slytherin common room, it had been a busy day for them. First Snape had made them read about the theory of potion making, and how and why certain ingredients did not go together and the consequences of what would happened should they be mixed.

Ron was not so sure he wanted to continue this, but Blaise had convinced him otherwise, saying that so many thing's would be available to them if they earned a mastery in Potions. But still, Ron wasn't the best at Potions, he was man enough to admit that. Charms was more his ting, maybe if he showed Professor Flitwick some skill set in Charms, just maybe he could work on a mastery in Charms instead.

With that thought, Ron smiled to himself and made his way to his private room, with a sigh he opened up a huge tomb of a book on the history of Potions. Until that time came that he was able to switch mastery training, he still had to complete the work that Snape had set forth for his 'apprentices.' That meant he had a two page essay that he had to turn in by next Friday and so, if he didn't want to fall behind in his required classes, he had to sacrifice his weekend for this extra work. But then, "_No gain can be achieved if one is not willing to sacrifice something in return." _Ron snorted to himself as he remembered the statement from his head of house, he was about to be twelve, why would he think of those sorts of things?

He finished reading his two chapter's, and began to work on his essay, but only managed about a paragraph. With a soft sigh, he threw his quill down and began to dress for bed. He would worry about finishing the first page tomorrow, and the rest later one, now he was tired from a long day and he was ready for bed. With a smile, he climbed into bed and after just a few minutes, was able to drift off into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

**A/N**

I'm sorry for it taking a bit longer than normal for me to post this. I've been in school for almost 2 weeks now, and I was busy right away and then of course if you add work onto of that...you get this, delayed! Anyhow, moving on...I hope that you enjoy this chapter, I got it a bit longer and hopefully they will only continue to grow as we begin to actually move forward into the plot some. There will be Main character pairing in this series, but not till a bit later, but as you have already seen, there will also be some OC' of OC's, you got a bit more info on Aurelian in this chapter, I hope that you enjoyed that, I will be revealing him more in later chapters seeing as he will become a major player in this series.

As always please R&R, I love to hear from the reader's. I will try and respond when I can :) Oh! Before I forget, is anyone out there interested in being a BETA for this story? Please review or PM me to let me know thanks.

Until next time,

-Raider


	5. Chapter 4: Halloween

**The Slytherin Tales**

**Book One: A New Beginning**

* * *

**Chapter Four: Halloween **

* * *

It was Friday afternoon and class had just ended as most f the first year Slytherin's made their way out of Charms, Ron held back and waited for professor Flitwick to finish speaking with one of the other students. After the kid had left, the Professor turned and spotted him.

"Ah, what can I do for you today Mr. Weasley?"

"I was wondering sir if you might be willing to give me some extra lessons or something in Charms?"

Professor Flitwick looked surprised at the request, "but why? You haven't shown a lack of skill set in my subject thus far Mr. Weasley!"

"I know sir, it's just-well I am very interested in Charms and I'd like to take on some extra studies in the subject. If you would be willing to teach me that is."

Professor Flitwick didn't answer right away, instead he looked at Ron for a while, and looked as if he were lost in thought. Finally after what seemed like an hour, the professor began to slowly nod his head.

"Severus did mention the fact that he had taken on a few student's this year, also first year's by how he spoke. I suppose if you have a desire, and you _have _shown some skill...very well Mr. Weasley, I'll take you up on your proposal, but this means a lot more extra work for you!"

"Of course sir!" Ron said eagerly, leaning forward on the balls of his feet. "I don't mind that at all!"

Flitwick smiled at him, "I believe you have Friday night's free?"

Ron nodded his head, smiling widely.

"Very well then, meet me here at five this evening and we will have our first lesson."

"Thank you sir!" Ron shouted as he ran from the room, Professor Flitwick only chuckled and began to clean up the classroom.

* * *

Ron arrived at the Charms room ten minutes before five, but found the door open and Professor Flitwick already inside. So Ron stepped into the room and was immediately greeted by the older wizard.

"Ah! Mr. Weasley, good evening...if you would be so kind as to sit here" he motioned to the seat right in front of his podium. Ron sat down, bring out his quill and parchment as the old Professor moved a chalk board to right in front of him. "Are you ready to begin Mr. Weasley?" Ron nodded his head, so Flitwick began.

"I thought we would start tonight much like we did at the beginning of the semester. In order to master a particular branch of magic, any branch, one must first be able to fully grasp the concept and theory of said branch. Seeing as we are here for Charms, you must completely understand what a Charm is. Charms are a type of magic spell concerned with enchanting an object to behave in a way that isn't normal for that object. For example, the Summoning Charm brings an object to the caster. Charms is also something of a catch-all for spells that aren't Transfiguration, which is the branch of magic that change the inherent nature of an object.

In some sense, if a spell isn't Transfiguration, it's probably a Charm. A Charm might cause something to flash different colors. It might cause an object to levitate or even fly through the air. Charms can make a person laugh or dance or even create a bubble of breathable air around a person's head. In all of these cases, the object or the person doesn't really change, they just do something unexpected. Some Charms can be extremely powerful. The Fidelius Charm, for example, can completely hide a person or a place in such a way that no one can find them unless they are given the location by a Secret Keeper. Memory Charms can be so strong that they completely remove a person's memory or even damage his or her mind permanently.

Charm spells are in some ways the opposite of Curses; many Charms seem to have an inherent positive tone such as the Tickling Charm, while Curses have an inherent negative one. This is not to say that Charms are a weaker magic; a well-chosen Charm is a powerful magical tool against curses, jinxes, and hexes."

Ron had to ask the Professor to repeat himself a number of times, but in the end he was able to get everything that the old Professor had said, down on parchment. He took lots of notes, and diagrams as Professor Flitwick showed how wand movement helped to strengthen a Charm.

"Well Mr. Weasley, I think that should do it for tonight. I want you to write me twelve inches of parchment on the study of Charms and some important people in the Charms community and how they have contributed. This is due next Friday, when our next lesson shall be, please be here at the same time."

Ron smiled as he packed up, "thanks Professor. See you later!" Ron hurried from the class room and back down to his dungeon common room, where he started his assigned homework.

* * *

Now that Ron had started extra training with Professor Flitwick, his time within the castle had started to speed by, and before he knew it Halloween had crept up on him. On top of classes, extra Charms work, his 'classes' on proper etiquette had continued on with both Blaise and now Draco. Draco was one of those people who couldn't stand to not be the center of attention. Theo was just his normal self, he studied and kept trying to outscore that Muggleborn Granger, of Ravenclaw.

Aurelian continued to just be in the shadows as he had always been. The older boy was very mysterious and that meant that everyone, except for Malfoy, knew hardly anything about him. Draco only knew because the two boys were cousins, and had grown up living together in Malfoy manor. But Ron had grown close to the older boy, he was the same age as his brother's, yet Aurelian treated him as an equal, not as an inferior.

Ron liked the time that he was able to spend with the boy, he had already learned a lot about Charms from him. Aurelian had been able to get some books from the library for him, which had helped out with the essay's Ron had to complete every week. The two boys' had taken to studying in the library every night together, and it had helped Ron out a lot. He found that with Aurelian's' help he had begun to understand the theory of Charms better.

He had also started to write his family more as well, when Aurelian had stated that one's family was everything in life. So Ron made a weekly trip to the owlery to send a letter, and his family had begun to write him back and they let him know that they hadn't appreciated him not writing them. Sure he was in Slytherin, but that didn't mean that they no longer loved him.

On Halloween morning, Ron woke to the smell of baked goods, even this far down in the dungeons. He smiled, and made himself ready for the day as he hummed to himself. He only had double potions today, then the feast tonight and then his lesson with Flitwick and he would have the weekend to himself. Theo had begun to hang around Ron and Aurelian and the three boys' had formed a sort of study group, Ron worked on Charms and then they worked on Homework. As such, Ron's' homework was now getting done much earlier than the rest of his housemates, which in turn gave him more free time as well.

He mostly used the extra time for Charms study, but he had decided since it was Halloween and Quidditch would soon be starting, he would take a weekend for himself. He met Blaise in their shared common room and the two boys' walked out and into the main hall together where they met up with Draco and Theo, the four boy's walked up to the Great Hall together. They sat around Aurelian who had a Potions book out and was reading it as he drank some tea, Ron grabbed as much food as he could, but didn't wolf it down. Instead he had now begun to eat in a deliberate manner which had pleased Blaise that his lessons had paid off...at last.

* * *

The day went well enough for Ron, his extra studies in both Potions and Charms had already begun to help him out in classes. His Potions grade had already gone up from an 'A' to an 'E', he actually knew some of the answer's to Snapes' questions. At the end of their double Potions class, the Slytherin's made their way back to their common room. Ron grabbed up his extra studies text's and made his way up to the Charms room where Professor Flitwick was already waiting for him.

"Ah, good afternoon Mr. Weasley, I trust you have the required essay?"

Ron nodded and handed over his essay before sitting in his usual seat at the very front of the room and right in front of the blackboard. He waited for the old Professor to start the lesson and as he waited he wondered what he would be learning today.

"Ok Mr. Weasley, I thought that today we could just review what you have learned thus far. As you already know, this is a more in depth study of Charms, so a little review won't hurt every now and then."

Ron nodded his head and began to list off all of the things he had learned so far, and judging by the look on the Charm Masters' face, he was proud of the young Slytherin. Once Ron had finished his review, Flitwick dismissed him with no homework until next week.

Ron happily made his way back to the Slytherin common room, where he proceeded to beat his housemates in Chess. He hadn't been able to play chess in a while and he was happy for the chance to be able to just let loose and enjoy himself. Time passed by pretty fast and before he knew it, it was time for the feast.

* * *

The Great Hall was decorated like Ron had never seen before. The floating pumpkins and the black bewitched sky made everything just feel right. With a wide grin, Ron quickly sat in his usual spot at the table and waited for his friends to join him.

The food was delicious, Ron quickly concluded. He didn't know what it was but something about Halloween made the usually great food taste fantastic. The roast beef of dinner melted in his mouth, the pumpkin juice was especially refreshing, seeming ling quenching his thirst almost instantly.

The student's talked about everything and anything, but Ron was most interested in the Quidditch talk. Most Slytherin's were excited to win both the House and Quidditch cups for the eighth year in a row and Ron was determined to help his house towards victory. As such Ron and his fellow first year's had begun to try and rack up as many points as possible in each class. Ron looked up from his food and spotted his eldest brother's; Percy, Fred and George. Percy was sitting by himself and the twins where around Harry Potter, and laughing at something.

Ron glared at them; they were his brother's, not Harry Bloody Potters'! How could they just ignore him the entire time he had been there? Some brother's they were, even Percy hadn't stopped to blink an eye in his direction…not even once. Ron looked back down at his food, his mood was suddenly foul as he stabbed at a potato.

"You should go talk to them."

Ron looked up and saw Aurelian looking at him; he sighed and shook his head at the boy he viewed as a sort of mentor.

"I can't Aurelian; they don't trust Slytherin's. They wouldn't want to spare the time of day for the traitor brother, the only Slytherin in the family."

Aurelian sighed as his gaze stayed on Ron, "Weasley, just because you were sorted here" he gestured around the Slytherin table, "doesn't mean your family won't still care for you. No matter what, you will always be their little brother. They probably think that you don't want anything to do with them, you've been on the go since you've been here."

Ron looked down again, he had been pretty busy since he'd arrived and he really hadn't done anything to welcome conversation with his brother's. Nodding to himself, he stood and walked towards the Gryffindor table. He stopped right in front of his brother's, and waited for them to notice him.

"Well look who it is Gred, our wee little brother Ronald, of the house of snakes."

"Indeed it is Forge, how are you Ronald?"

Ron couldn't help but smirk, despite the glares he was receiving from the other Gryffindor's; he smiled at his twin brother's.

"I'm doing well, I-I just wanted to come over and apologize for not really speaking since the sorting. I just wanted to let you know I still exists and I will be making more of an effort to speak with you guy's from now on. I've just been really busy lately."

The twins nodded their heads, smirking "of course oh lord of snakes; we shall be honored to be in your presence."

Ron smirked again, shook his head and with a wave turned and began to head back towards his house table. Just as he was nearing the Slytherin table, the giant doors guarding the entrance into the Great Hall burst open and a giant troll wandered in. The whole hall became instantly still, then screams erupted all over. The troll roared and stomped itself inside of the hall, Ron could smell the beast.

Without thinking, his wand was in his hand, shouting the proper incantation; he levitated the trolls' club out of its giant hand just as it was rising to strike. It looked up at the rising club, and with a hidden smirk, Ron canceled the charm and let the club fall onto the trolls head. With a final roar, the beast wobbled and then came crashing down. The walls shook as it landed, but the thing did not move again.

The professor's and student's all stared at Ron and then as one, the Slytherin's rose and a massive cheer erupted. Shouts of 'Weasley' and 'Slytherin Rules' could be heard, the other houses applauded and Ron felt his ears burn in embarrassment. His head of house, the most feared man within the halls of Hogwarts gave him an approving nod and the Headmaster stopped beside him.

"Well" he said so only Ron could hear him, "I do believe that your age, the quickness and the skill you have shown here tonight Mr. Weasley has earned you a well-deserved fifty house points."

Ron smiled and thanked the Headmaster as he was steered back to his house table, the other Slytherin's patted him on the back and then he was surrounded and for the first time Ron Weasley actually felt like he belonged.

* * *

**A/N**

Well look here, another update and so soon? Whoot! I really did feel bad about the wait so I wrote most of this yesterday and just finished this here at school (as I wait for class to begin). I might be able to get chapter 5 out today even, or tomorrow. So be on the lookout! Hope you enjoyed!

Still in need of a BETA. Please R&R

Until next time,

-Raider.


	6. Chapter 5: A Weasley and a Malfoy

**The Slytherin Tales**

**Book One: A New Beginning **

**Chapter Five: A Weasley and a Malfoy**

* * *

November hit Hogwarts with a fury that was not often seen by the castle inhabitants, and uncharacteristically the wind brought snowflakes with it, the small white dashes stark against the deep black cloaks of the students. Of course Ron was used to stark, the Slytherin Green did not go with his vivid ginger hair. As he made his way out for break one day, he saw his brothers, the twins, talking with Harry Potter and a group of younger Gryffindor's. He sighed softly because ever since he had been sorted into Slytherin his family had grown quit distant from him and though he loved his family, he was forging his own path now, and he was very happy with that. He had never wanted to be 'just another Weasley' and now he had his chance and he was doing it and no he would not apologize to them for being happy. He sat on a bench in the open court yard and watched his fellow students pass by, some in conversations with their friends, others reading or still some talking to themselves. He looked up at the dark gray sky, it threatened even more snow and Ron did not know why, all he did know was the winter had come early to Hogwarts.

Hermione Granger suddenly came around the corner, her nose in a book like always. Ron let a sneer creep up onto his face as he stood and grabbed his bag, he started walking and let her run into him and since he had seen what was coming he was able to keep his balance, but the Granger girl sprawled onto the floor.

"Why can't you watch where you are going Granger? I know why, because you always have that nose of yours stuck in some book or another. You know" Ron continued on, his temper rising "I don't think I've ever seen you carry on a conversation with another human being outside of class, do you even have any friends?"

Hermione had stood by this point, tears in her eyes as she stared at him, her eyes shooting invisible daggers at the ginger.

"Dragon got your tongue Granger? Are you unable to carry on a civilized conversation, or are you programmed to just talk when a teacher asks as question?" Ron could see a tear spill down her cheek, and he sneered again at her, "You are pathetic Granger. You, a Muggle nonetheless, come here and you think that you are better than everyone else here! Well I got news for you Granger, you may book smart but you'll never get far in my world with just book knowledge it takes more than that!"

"Like what?" Hermione finally shot back, neither of the two cared that they had drawn the attention of the courtyard, the other students staring at them unabashed. "Like the fact that you're a Pure Blood? Well you know what Ron Weasley, that's not all that matters either!"

Ron glared at her, "why you insolent little Mud Blood!"

There where gaps from around the court yard, most of the students glared at Ron but some smirked and nodded their heads, Ron was shocked at himself, but he managed to hide it behind his crude mask. He had not meant to say the word, it had just come out and he felt horrible, but he couldn't just up and apologize to her, everyone was staring at him and he had to uphold his honor. Obviously Hermione did not know what that word meant because she only blinked at him, then continued on at him as if he hadn't said anything at all.

"You can call me what you want Weasley, but that doesn't change the fact that you're nothing but a big jerk!" With that she turned on her heel and stormed off, Ron made a rude hand gesture and stormed off himself, retreating to the safety of his common room.

As he sat finishing a Potions essay for his head of house, Draco Malfoy sat down opposite of him with a snide smirk on his face.

"Well, well, well Weasley, who would have known you had it in you. Good for you, putting Granger in her place! People like her need to learn that there is a way our society works and it is nothing like that filthy Muggle way of doing things."

Ron blinked, then nodded his head as he looked back down at his essay. "Thanks Malfoy" he said lowly, hoping the other boy would get the hint that he was busy and would go away, but instead the Blond kept on talking.

"Serves her right to, the stupid Mud blood thinks she the best there ever was. Father wasn't too happy to learn that a Mud blood was outscoring everyone here either, but he's mostly gotten over it now."

Ron nodded his head as he finished up the last little bit of his essay, he put his quill down, bottled his ink jar and then began to blow on his parchment. He stared at the Blond as the oy continued to speak.

"Well I've told father about your encounter with her, and he was most p[leased I should say, very pleased indeed. He's offered you an opportunity to come to Malfoy Manor over the Yule break." He held out a nice white envelope to Ron, it held the Malfoy family crest on the outside and was addressed to himself.

Ron was stunned to say the least, so stunned in fact that he was unable to talk for a moment. Here was the heir to the single wealthiest family in Magical Britain offering him the chance to spend the Yule with them.

"I'll have to ask my mum, but I'm sure I can accept. Please thank your father for me."

Draco nodded his head, a smirk on his face as he stared at Ron.

"Of course I will Weasley, he's very interested in you, my father."

Ron nodded his head again, trying his best to hide the huge smile that was threatening to break out on his face. He pulled out another parchment and wrote a note to his mother right there and hurried up to the owlery and sent it off.

Within the week his mum had written back, and though she expressed some concern over who had extended the offer, she and his father had agreed to let him attend the Malfoys'. Ron whooped with joy and quickly told Draco, who by that evening had told him that when they left for the Yule they would floo directly from Professor Snapes' office to Malfoy Manor.

Ron was excited for the first time in a long time, he was going to be able to see how 'the other side' lived. But he had to contend himself, he had to get through all of November and most of December first. So he had to contend himself with finishing his school work and working on his mastery skill training.

He also had Quidditch to look forward to and better yet with November came the first match of the season, Gryffindor versus Slytherin and Slytherin was playing for honor. They had won the cup for the past seven years and they were looking at extending that lead to eight. As the day of the match drew closer and closer, the tension between the two houses had grown, most of the older students had reverted to using magic on one another while the younger students stuck with tossing insults at one another.

The day of the match was cold, and cloudy and it once again threatened snow. The dark clouds hovered overhead, but the Slytherin team weren't letting the weather affect their mood because they were ready to take down their biggest rival…Gryffindor. Ron and his friends made their way down from the main castle to the stands, where they made their way up to one of the high towers, Crab and Goyle sat behind Ron, Draco, Blaise and Theo as the six friends took their seats. Ron was sitting on the outside of the group and was surprised when a girl with honey blond hair and crystal blue eyes sat down next to him, she flashed a brief, cold smile at him before diverting her attention back to the field. The two teams took to the field not long after and Ron along with the rest of the school, watched as the two teams glared at each other and prepared to do battle.

* * *

The Slytherin common room was filled with jubilant students, they had won their match against Gryffindor by nearly two hundred points, the Lions where just unable to keep up with the Slytherin Chasers who had been working together for nearly three years now. Slytherin, as a result of their victory, now stood at the top of the Quidditch standings and the next team (Hufflepuff versus Ravenclaw) would have to win by at least two hundred points to tie with Slytherin.

November slid into December and before Ron knew it the Yule break was just a week away and he was preparing for his well anticipated foray with the Malfoy family. Ron was even more excited when he learned that Aurelian would be attending the Yule with the Malfoy's as well, Ron had a connection with the older boy.

The day that the student would be leaving the school for Yule break finally arrived, Ron had already packed his trunk and because of his research into Charms had shrunk both his and Draco's' trunks so that they could be placed into their pockets instead of them having to carry them. When the student's filed out of the castle, Draco and Ron made their way to Professor Snapes' office instead and there, they flooed to Malfoy Manor.

The room that Ron arrived in was grand, to say the least, it had magnificent marble flooring and a wonderfully built fireplace made of black marble. The Malfoy's where there to greet their son, nephew and their guest. Mr. Malfoy shook his hand as he stared at the young ginger, he looked as if he was sizing the boy up, and Mrs. Malfoy gave him a gracious smile and she offered him a soft hand to kiss, which he did (following Aurelians lead).

Ron was now thankful for his lessons in Proper Pureblood etiquette, and how to behave when around the 'upper class' of their society. Ron had never had to worry about any of this before, but now that he was among the most notable Pureblood's around he was sure to need every bit of training that he had been given.

"We have had Dobby prepare a guest bedroom for you Mr. Weasley, I hope that you will find it to your liking" Mr. Malfoy said with a slight bow in his direction.

Ron returned the bow and offered a genuine smile, "of course Sir, I'm sure that it will be perfectly suitable. Thank you for allowing me to stay with you during this most sacred time."

Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy both seemed surprised at his mannerism, but they also both gave him approving nods, he might not be perfect but he was on his way.

Ron's time at the Manor proved to be very intriguing, Aurelian, Draco and Mr. Malfoy had continued to school Ron on the proper way to act when in Pureblood society and Ron soon found out why, the Malfoy family was hosting a Yule Ball at their home, and Ron surly did not want to embarrass them. He was given dancing lessons and he soon had that and his mannerisms down to a't' and he was looking forward to mingling with the height of society.

He was able to meet the Parkinson, Nott, Greengrass, Zabini, Crab and Goyle, Bletchley, families along with a score of others. The girl who had smiled at him, Daphne Greengrass attended the ball with her parents and her sister, who was a year younger. Ron caught himself staring at the girl, before he saw Aurelian smirking at him and he turned away. The older boy came up beside him not long after.

"I take it you have a wee crush on one of our guest Mr. Weasley?"

Ron smirked to himself, they had taken up this game once Ron had nearly perfected the art of Pure-blood society.

"Nay Mr. Black, I was merely captivated by the young ladies pure beauty."

"Beauty say you Mr. Weasley? What beauty is this then?"

Ron blushed and turned to see the girl, Daphne, looking at him with a smirk as well and Ron felt himself blush uncontrollably. Aurelian smiled cheerfully and clapped Ron on the back gently saying to her,

"Why my lady, he was telling me of the pure beauty that you possess. How he was captivated the sight of you, how you seem to capture the suns very glow and radiate it onto us mere mortals."

Daphne smiled at the two boys, her eyes moving to Ron.

"Is that true Mr. Weasley?"

Ron nodded his head, then gave a slight bow in her direction, "yes my lady, tis true."

Daphne smiled a broad smile at him, and held out her hand, "may I have the honor of dancing with you?"

"Yes my lady" he said and took her hand, leading her out onto the dance floor. A new song had started and the two moved into the required position and they began to dance, oblivious to the stares from both the Malfoy and Greengrass families.

"Is that a Weasley Lucius?"

"Quit right you are, the lad has shown quit an improvement from his family. Draco tells me has done well in Slytherin thus far and even went so far as to call that Granger girl a Mud-blood when she insulted him."

Mr. Greengrass nodded his head in approval, eyeing his daughter and the boy dancing. "Well he may not be from a wealthy family but Daphne seems to be happy. I wonder if I could make something work…" he trailed off into silence, as if he were thinking on something.

"You can do it, the lad is smart and coming along quite nicely if you ask my opinion, he'll go far in the Ministry one day. He can gain easily gain money, and what's better, he's of pure stock even if his family are nothing more than blood traitors."

"Quit right you are Lucius, quit right indeed." He continued to watch the two dance before turning and speaking with his wife in hushed tones.

* * *

Lucius Malfoy a proud man, and a wealthy man at that. He was the wealthiest man within magical Britain and he wasn't afraid to hide it. If the Weasley boy was willing to part ways with his families' silly ideals, then he could compensate the boy very nicely indeed. He could set the lad up with an internship within the Ministry during the summer later on in his school career.

But before that, Lucius did own some business interest and the boy was working on a Charms mastery and that could be very good for the both of them. Lucius could use the boy in some means until the lad came of age and he was sure the boy could use some gold until then. So it was the day before the boys were set to return to school when Lucius pulled Ron aside and into his private office.

"Please do sit Mr. Weasley, I have some matters to discuss with you."

He watched at the boy took a seat, he looked a little nervous and Lucius couldn't help but to smirk to himself.

"Draco has told me that you have been working towards your Charms mastery this school year, is this true?"

"Yes sir."

"Very good Mr. Weasley, we Pure-bloods can always use more masters within our world. I wonder if you would be willing to let me compensate you for this adventure of yours."

Ron looked at him in surprise, "compensate sir?"

"Yes, because once you have received your Mastery I would like to use your skills. I am sure that you know that the Malfoy family are one of the wealthiest families in the world, and I can't keep the family fortune by simply inheritance, so I have ventured into the business world and am able to keep the wealth that way."

Ron blinked at the older man, "so you want me to work for you?"

Lucius nodded his head, and steeped his fingers as he cast his cool gaze on the boy, making him squirm a bit in discomfort.

"In a since, yes but that is only if you want to. Right now I am simply proposing to compensate you for a job well done on working at your Mastery. If you agree to it, I'll send you fifty Galleons a month every month you continue your work, and once you have completed and earned your mastery you shall receive a bonus. Since you will have to work with wand lore and will, as such, earn a mastery in that as well, you will receive another fifty Galleons to bring the total up to one hundred Galleons a month for every month you are working towards it. Are you agreed to these terms?"

Ron just stared. A hundred Galleons was more than he had ever been offered for anything, and here was Mr. Malfoy offering it every month for the next few years!

"Yes sir!"

Lucius gave a small smile, "and if you agree to continue work here, during the summers, you will of course receive a small bonus. If you agree to work here during the summers, you will work for me and you will of course be paid for your work. Just like any other job, and you even earn money."

Ron eagerly nodded his head. Lucius smiled again and suddenly he withdrew a small bag from his inner pocket and slid it across the table to Ron.

"This is back pay for the work you have already completed thus far, there is exactly five hundred Galleons in there, four hundred for September through November and the other Hundred for the rest of December. You shall receive another hundred exactly half way through January or if you wish, fifty and fifty, your choice really."

Ron shrugged after a few moments, not really understanding. "Whichever is easy on you sir."

"You can just receive the hundred at the half way point of the month, so on the fifteenth. It is a pleasure, Mr. Weasley, to do business with you."

"And you sir, thank you sir, I promise you I won't let you down!"

* * *

A week had passed since the students had returned to Hogwarts and Ron had squirreled away the money he had received. Draco was told of the arrangement his father had made, and he had approved, nodding his head in approval. Ron had of course already been feeling like he had become closer to his fellow Slytherin, now he felt like he actually belonged.

Not long after returning from break, Ron was called for his first brotherhood meeting, and they met in a secret chamber in the dungeons. It was a stone room that was circular in nature, had tiered seating and was lit by torches in metal brackets. He, Draco, Blaise, and Theo along with the older students all sat around the circle, Aurelian sat with a fellow third year, a boy by the name of Miles Yaxley.

A tall seventh year boy stood, he had medium brown hair and Hazel colored eyes. He looked around the room, an aloof expression on his face as he paced back and forth.

"Good evening brothers, welcome to the first meeting of the Brotherhood this year, my name is Thomas Fawley and I am the current head of the Hogwarts chapter of the brotherhood. We are all Slytherins and as such we are also pure of blood, while in this chamber we are all equal and we shall act in an appropriate manner. No one shall speak without first being recognized, no motion shall be passed without having a second, then it shall be put to the vote.

We represent the elite of the elite within the house, and for that matter the school as a whole. We represent the future of our family lines, we have much expected of us and as such, we have much responsibility that comes with our power. Gentlemen we are members of the Brotherhood and we are the future."

* * *

**A/N**

**Hey everyone, I'm SO SORRY for the late update, so I hope this makes everyone happy. A long chapter this time! Whoot! I hope you all enjoy, please feel free to review, **

**until next time,**

**-Raider**


	7. Chapter 6: Things are changing

**The Slytherin Tales**

**Book One: A New Beginning **

**Chapter Six: Things are changing**

* * *

January started off like November had, it was dark and it snowed and Ron and his fellow Slytherins loved it. The New Year had come and gone, and now the first year students were preparing themselves for the last half of the school year. Ron had continued his work with Professor Flitwick for his Mastery in Charms, and now he had also begun to work with Mr. Olivander on the theory of wand lore. Ron had to admit that he was having more fun with this than he had thought he would have when he first started on this adventure, he had even taken the top spot in Charms from Granger, which caused him no small amount of glee.

Now that they had had their first brotherhood meeting they now had one at least weekly and Ron was glad for it, he finally felt like he had a group of people that he could fit in with, that he _belonged _with. His family had never been one to spout all of the Pure-blood ideology but Ron had to admit that he agreed with some of their ideas now that he had had the opportunity to see some of their points without bias. Among the Pure-bloods he felt like he had a place to be himself and to be proud of what he was, all of the other people in the castle just didn't understand the Slytherin standpoint because they refused to listen to reason. Ron sighed, he watched his brother Percy and the twins from afar, they seemed to be close to Potter, and Ron didn't like that too much. Why were they even hanging out with a First Year in the first place? He shook his head, he had more important things to worry himself over and they were not one of them right now.

Ron was walking outside after a particularly boring History of Magic class, he wore his cloak because it was still rather chilly and he let it billow out slightly behind him as he walked. He often walked alone, not preferring to not be surrounded by other students. Suddenly he was faced by three Gryffindor boys, Dean Thomas, Neville Longbottom and Seamus Finnegan and all three had their wands trained on him and glares on their faces. Ron stopped in his tracks, keeping his face void of any fear or other type of emotion, but he did allow his eyes to roam from each of the boys in question.

"Weasley" Thomas growled out, "You need to pay for how you insulted Granger the other day."

Ron quirked an eyebrow at them, "why? You're not even in her house" he pointed out lightly.

The boys blinked, "well just because the Ravenclaws don't have any back bone don't mean we don't."

Ron let his hand fall to his side as he nodded his head at them. "You are right of course, you're Gryffindors and you have enough backbone for the entire school and then some." He sighed and then looked at them, "well it's two on one, how is this fair?"

"You need to go back and work on your math skills Weasley, there's three of us here facing you."

Ron snorted at he let his cool gaze fall on Longbottom, "I wasn't counting Longbottom here. The poor bloke would probably blow us all back to the time of Merlin."

Longbottom flushed and the other two boys narrowed their eyes at him and then began to advance on him, as he backed up.

"We're going to teach you some manner's Weasley and when were done with you…"

Before the two could continue, Ron drew his wand and sent a couple of stinging hexes at them, and as the three boys scrambled out of the way, Ron took aim and froze Longbottom which caused him to fall forward and his the ground face first. Thomas and Finnegan brought their wands up at the same time and shot at the same time, Ron brought up a shield and blasted the Charms back at the two whose eyes grew wide when they saw what was happening. With a smug smirk Ron pocketed his wand and quickly made his way to his common room.

* * *

At the half-way point of January Ron received the hundred Galleons from Mr. Malfoy like the man had promised and like the rest of the money, Ron quickly hid it with his small fortune. He couldn't help but feel proud of himself, he was now making his own money, good money, and all because he was doing extra studies!

February came and though it was still cold, it no longer was bleak and snowy, but mostly bright and crisp. The Gryffindors hadn't messed with him anymore after his little 'duel' with them the previous month, for which he was extremely grateful. Because it was nearing the end of the school year (they had only four months left after all) Ron increasingly found himself holed up within the confines of the Library. Luckily he wasn't alone, for a certain Daphne Greengrass had taken to sitting with him as they studied in silence. One night, as she sat down at the table he was most fond of, she spoke.

"Mr. Weasley, my father has asked me to extend to you an invitation to Greengrass manor this summer holiday, he would like the opportunity to get to know you better."

Ron blinked and morphed his face into his neutral mask before looking up at her, "I would be honored, if my lady would be so kind as to tell Mr. Greengrass it would do me great honor to attend him this summer. I shall be alongside Mr. Malfoy as well, so I would be doubly honored to serve him as well at his pleasure of course."

Daphne smiled a sweet smile at him and gave a slight, sideways nod of her head towards him. "I shall convey your message to him Mr. Weasley, and if I can so forward as to add, I to shall look forward to your company this summer."

Ron had to fight hard to not blush, as he nodded his head at her "and I as well my lady, to your company."

With that the two of them looked down and finished up the work which they had originally come to the library to complete.

Two nights later found Ron once again sitting within the secret chambers of the Brotherhood, he sat in his seat and allowed a somewhat bored expression to appear on his face. He listened to Draco talk to Theo about some matter with their fathers' but Ron quickly lost interest and turned his attention away from their conversation.

Suddenly Thomas Fawley strolled into the room and everyone instantly grew quiet as they turned their attention to the seventh year boy. He scowled at the members of the Brotherhood as he looked around at them.

"Gentlemen welcome to this meeting of the Brotherhood, I am pleased to see that everyone has made it here safely." He set a bag down and then conjured up a chair so that he could sit and face his 'brothers' as he spoke.

"It has come to the time of the year where our newest members" here he slightly bowed his head in the direction of the first years, "will learn the language of the Brotherhood…Latin. It is the language of our ancestors and of the founders. It will also do to be able to speak in a language that not many people within the castle speak."

Ron and his fellow first years were interested at this bit of news, it was always exciting when they would be able to learn something new and something that not a lot of people within the school.

"You will each be paired with an older student who will teach you Latin and they will make sure that you master it, for one day it will be your turn to teach the next generation our history. Vidi veritatem, et veritas liberabit me."

The last had been spoken in what Ron and his fellows assumed was Latin and it made them all the more eager to learn this new language.

After that bit of news they set to work on hearing what the older boys had to say and then preparing their list, Ron had been paired with Aurelian and Ron knew that he would soon be speaking this new language like a pro.

* * *

Ron sat in his private study room, he had managed to find a book on Pure-blood society and had begun to read it, not having any homework to keep him. He sighed as he flipped through the ancient tomb, he was disappointed to find out that his wand work would not actually begin till next school year, until then he had to just read a bunch of boring books on the subject. But this Pure-blood society book would help to advance him, especially if he was to be spending time among the Malfoy and Greengrass families.

He couldn't stop the slight smile that crept up onto his face at the thought of spending time with the Greengrass family that meant he would be able to spend more time with Daphne whom he found…amazing. She was very intelligent in her own way, and pretty and once you got to know her she was an excellent person to be around. She faithfully met him in the Library every evening and after a bit of this practice, she had even gotten up the courage to ask for his help in Charms if she needed it.

Of course the above was true for most of the younger Slytherins, and Ron was happy to help them. It made him feel good to actually have people come to him when they were having trouble and all of the house knew of his work towards his Mastery. His work had actually come along nicely, Professor Flitwick had even gotten him a few (a few being around ten) books on anything and everything dealing with Charms. He had books on magical theory, Charms theory, Charms practice, fundamentals of magic building, etc… He was also given a few books on wands and how they were made, and the basic of wand-lore. He had a busy summer ahead of him, and this was, of course, on top of his self-imposed study of Pure-blood society.

He was determined to not embarrass himself in front of the people he hoped to one day with, these were the great men of his society, the government officials and the law makers and the important people who could get in well with them. If he played his cards right he might be able to get a good job high up within the Ministry or a nice position with one of these leading citizens.

* * *

The months melded together for Ron and his friends, his school year had gone by in a flash and now here it was just a few weeks before summer vacation. His time had come and gone but it had been fun, he had managed to become the Intern of Charms and Wand-lore, he had also managed to learn Latin and the ins and outs of Pure-blood society. Blaise Zabini and Draco Malfoy had helped him out but he still had a few things to learn here and there, which he didn't mind at all. He had already set up a plan with his parents for him to be able to come to Malfoy Manor during the day time so that he could finish his summer work towards his Charms Mastery. Mr. Malfoy had also told him that they would be working towards other things, but he had a lab that Ron could use to help him complete his work.

The week of his exams came and went, he passed them all and was even the top within First Year for Charms and placed fifth for Potions. Before he knew it, Ron was packed and ready to head back to the Burrow for summer the holidays.

"I must say Weasley, you have done well for yourself this year" Blaise said as they made their way up out of the dungeons and into the Entrance Hall. Ron smiled at his friend,

"Yes I agree with you Zabini, I can only imagine what next year will hold in store."

Blaise snorted as they made their way out into the summer sunshine and to the area where the cages waited to take them to the train platform.

"Yes well I imagine that we'll be seeing plenty of each other, Draco has invited Theo and I over for the summer so that we might work on our Potions some more, and Quidditch of course."

Ron nodded his head, smiling, he shrunk his trunk and placed it into his inner pocket of his robe and then climbed up into the carriage that Draco had claimed. Once he was settled he looked back at the castle a final time for that school year. He smiled as Daphne climbed up and sat across from him and he smirked, yes, he thought to himself, this summer would be most interesting indeed.

* * *

**A/N**

**Hello everyone! I want to start this AN off by thanking everyone who has reviewed, and added this story to their alerts and fav list. Thank you! **

**Now, as you can tell by last chapter and this chapter, things within my story really haven't changed much…and they won't. The major changes that will be happening are Ron going to Slytherin and his mannerism, etc… Plots of the books are different because the Trio are not together, each is in a separate house, so the Philosophers Stone was never discovered to be hidden within the halls of Hogwarts. This story will contain the first four or five years, I see no since in really writing a single story for each year since no major plots will be introduced or taken, but once fifth or sixth year comes around, that is when major changes will really happen and that is also when each year will receive its own story. **

**As always please R&R and you can always PM if you wish. I hope that you enjoyed this chapter (it was kind of slow I know, but the plot will pick up) as much as I enjoyed writing it. I'm going to try and get another chapter out before Monday, but don't hold me to that…I have a test on Wed of next week in my W. Civ II class and I will need to study. But I have already started working on Chapter Seven. I hope you all have a good weekend, be safe!**

**Until next time,**

**-Raider.**


	8. Chapter 7: The Summer Solstice

**The Slytherin Tales**

**Book One: A New Beginning **

**Chapter Seven: The Summer Solstice. **

* * *

It was a clear July day in England, the sun was shining brightly and the kids were all out playing and one Ron Weasley was stuck inside, in his room and he was reading. Yes, Ron Weasley was reading and he was reading a book on Charms. He had finished about three books in his summer reading list for his Charms Mastery and he had already completed his summer homework, his friend Theo had seen to that. Ron heaved a sigh as he closed the book and set it down, his gaze wandering to the window and a look of longing coming across his features.

It had been three weeks since the summer holiday had begun and he was bored, he wanted to do more than study and do homework and do chores. But then a smile split his face, his summer was going to be more than just doing that, he was going to Malfoy manor tomorrow and not only would he be getting to meet with the wealthiest man in Britain, but be would also be getting to spend time with his friend, Draco Malfoy.

Summer had not been very fun for Ron so far, his family had kept their distance from him thus far. Percy did not much care, he was always a prat, but the twins had deemed that they would leave him alone and so had mostly stayed in their room. His mother and father had also not dealt with him much, they had seen for themselves that he had already begun to act like a Pure-blood prodigy and they had seen it on his first day home when he had greeted them with 'hello mother, hello father' instead of 'mum and dad' like he normally did. 

One good thing though, he had to admit, was that he was no longer poor. He had nearly two thousand Galleons saved up already from the payment that Mr. Malfoy was giving him for completing Mastery studies. He was saving the money for when he would really need it, sometime in the future, but he knew he was going to be buying new robes this year instead of hammy downs like the previous one. That had always been a source of embarrassment for Ron, being around all of those nicely dressed Slytherins and here he had been in second hand robes. But not anymore, he had his own money and Ron had a taste for flare.

* * *

Ron stepped out of the floo and into the sitting room of Malfoy Manor, Mrs. Malfoy was sitting with her husband and son and all three stood as their guest stepped out of the fire. Ron gave Mr. Malfoy a slight bow as he shook his hand, and he bowed his head to Mrs. Malfoy as he greeted her, then took her hand in his own and brushed his lips to the back of her slender one.

"Mr. Weasley" Mr. Malfoy drawled out, "it is a pleasure to have you here once again, I do hope that you will find your visit with us to your liking."

Ron nodded his head, like he had been taught by Blaise Zabini, "of course Sir, it always shall be that way. You and lady Malfoy are wonderful guest and I often find myself anxious to be received by yourselves again.

The two older Malfoys' smiled at that, as Mr. Malfoy gestured for Ron and Draco to follow him out of the room. He led the boys to his private study, which was just as nicely furnished as the rest of the house. He had a black carpet with a silver 'M' in the middle, a fireplace that currently held no fire and finely polished wooden walls and a desk, he also had a dozen or so book cases throughout the room with hundreds of books on them. He gestured for the boys to take their seats in front of his desk, which they did and he sat facing them.

"I know you both must be wondering why it is we venture here instead of to somewhere more…exciting."

Ron and Draco shared a brief look before turning their attention back towards Mr. Malfoy.

"It is because of a matter of grave importance. I don't know about you Mr. Weasley, but a Pure-blood is never done learning. Draco was going to begin learning about our government, and it would do both him and I a great pleasure if you would agree to join us."

Both the Malfoys turned and looked at him, he smiled and bowed his head, "I would be honored Sir."

Mr. Malfoy nodded his head once, "very well then, we shall begin now. It is important for a member of the magical society to know their place within the said society. Take us three here, Pure-blood, but what many don't know is that there is also rank within our society, a society within a society per say.

It is the place of the Pure-blood to take it upon himself to lead those of lesser blood, Half-bloods and Mud-bloods, because they often times do not fully understand the heritage and culture that we wizards have had for centuries. Those who do not understand us class us as racist and derogatory towards those of lesser status, but they fail to realize that we come from an entirely different society than their own. For instance, I doubt that you have been raised to believe that a Pure-blood has certain entitlements merely because they are Pure, am I correct?"

Ron nodded his head, "you are sir."

"You see, that is why our society as a whole is coming to an end, because people are afraid of acting how they should. Draco and I were raised in a society where we learned that we are privileged and we recognize that and are proud of it. But we also realize that with privilege comes great responsibility. Do you, Mr. Weasley, know why we have such a dislike for these Mud-bloods?"

"No sir, I can't say that I honestly do." Though he could imagine, his thoughts resting one Hermione Granger.

"It is because they have everything handed to them, they need not worry about earning anything anymore. They simply have it handed to them because of their status as new to our world. Do you think we have been handed everything? No. Our ancestors worked hard for the position that we are in right now, the money we have and the status that goes with that.

Now as I was saying earlier, our society has a society within itself, there are, for instance, Pure-bloods that are higher 'ranked' than another. The Blacks and the Malfoys are at the very top of this chain, others such as the Nott's and the Greengrass are in the middle and the Weasley family nearer the bottom. But one can move up within society if they wish and that can be done a few ways. If you marry into a higher class system or if you come into money, or if a family where to die out suddenly.

The Black family is at the height of the chain, the top of the top and we Malfoys are right below them. But, sadly, there are only two male members of the line remaining and one is in Azkaban. The Malfoys are related to the Blacks, my wife is a Black, my nephew is also the nephew to Sirius Black and should Sirius die Aurelian as the next male with Black blood in his veins would become the head of that house or if he wished he could let it 'die' out so to say.

But he won't do that, I am working on getting Sirius Black removed officially and Aurelian placed in his spot, it is only fair. Only a productive member of society should be allowed to head a family because being the head of a family is one of the greatest honors a man can receive."

Here Mr. Malfoy looked at Ron, "this is where children come into play, only the eldest male child can take on the role of heir to a family line. The only other way one can be made an heir to the line is if you are made the heir by the incumbent head. Another way is through marriage, say for instance you marry a nice Pure-blood lady, the only or eldest daughter of a man with no sons, so he could proclaim you his heir to the line."

Ron nodded his head slowly, allowing the information he had just learnt to sink in. It was interesting stuff to think about and he was glad of the chance to learn it. But before he could think anymore, Mr. Malfoy continued on.

"It is also the duty of we Pure-bloods to learn about and participate when possible in the workings of our government. We are not only expected but required to partake in the law making process of our country and to be just to those under us. I do not hold an actual job, but Minister Fudge often asks me of my thoughts and advice on issues that he faces and thus I can often be found within the Ministry and in the Ministers' presence. Of course donations are greatly appreciated as it does help to keep a civil government working.

So Mr. Weasley, pray tell me…do you wish to be a full and productive of our society?"

Without thinking, Ron nodded his head and kept it owed slightly.

"Yes Sir I know I would, I want to take on this mantle of responsibility that my family seems to have given up. I wish to make my family great and to make the name a proud once again."

Mr. Malfoy smiled, "that is good to hear you say Mr. Weasley, I shall help you to take up this noble mantle and restore you and your family name to its once former glory."

* * *

Ron, Draco and Mr. Malfoy walked out of the study only to fine Aurelian coming down the hall, he had a magnificent black robe hanging off of his arm, his hair pulled back into a neat pony tail. He bowed his head to Mr. Malfoy as they passed him, a slight smirk played out onto his lips as his eyes rested on Ron.

"Where have you been Aurelian?"

"I am sorry Uncle, I went to visit a friend this morning."

Mr. Malfoy arched an eyebrow at him, "and whom might have that been?"

"Miles Bletchley Uncle."

Mr. Malfoy gave a curt nod of his head before sweeping past the boy, Draco and Ron following behind him. Aurelian watched them go for a moment before he continued on down the hall. Ron and Draco followed behind Mr. Malfoy as he led them into a nice sized lab room. Potions were brewing in cauldrons and an open work area was set up on the side.

"I have arranged a work area here in the lab for you Mr. Weasley, this will provide you a suitable work space to complete the task required of you I believe."

Ron looked around the room in awe and nodded his head, "thank you sir!"

"It was nothing" but Ron could see an inkling of a smirk on his lips. Ron grinned anyhow, now he would be able to have a place to work on his experiments when the time came.

* * *

**A/N**

**Well here is chapter seven. I hope you all enjoy and also I want to say thanks to everyone who has added my story to their alerts and fav list. Thank you all so much! Please R&R and as always, feel free to PM me.**

**Until next time,**

**-Raider**


	9. Chapter 8: Summer Lesson's

**The Slytherin Tales**

**Book One: A New Beginning **

**Chapter Eight: Summer Lesson's**

* * *

Ron sat outside under a tree that had become his favorite spot at the Burrow, it allowed him to be at home but hide away if he wished some alone time. A gentle breeze allowed him to be comfortable as he scanned a book that Draco had gotten for him the other day.

"Ron!"

Ron sighed to himself, then marked his page in the book before scampering out of his hiding place. He made his way towards his mother, the one calling him.

"Oh there you are Ron, you've a letter dear" she handed it to him with a soft smile before turning and walking back inside. Ron stared down at the envelope with a unfamiliar handwriting on it, but it must have been a girls' because of how neat and tidy it was. He opened the letter and scanned it over, a smile breaking his neutral outer façade.

"_Dear Ron,_

_I don't know if this is a good way to start this letter, we don't really know each other all that much do we? Anyhow, how is you're summer so far? Mine has been excellent and I hope yours has been as well. I hate to ramble at you, I'm rambling aren't I? Well I guess I should let you go, but before I do, have you thought anymore about visiting my family his summer? Father says that you are still more than welcome, he has talked with Mr. Malfoy and has only heard good things from him. Please let me know your decision as soon as possible,_

_With care,'_

_Daphne Greengrass"_

Ron smiled to himself and wrote out a reply before handing it off to Earl the owl. He sighed and sat back against a tree and watched his family from afar.

* * *

Back at Malfoy Manor once again, Ron and Aurelian sat in a private room as Ron looked over books and charts with the concept of Latin on it. He had to learn Latin so that he and the Brotherhood would be able to converse without others knowing what they were saying to one another.

They studied for hours and hours on end, and slowly, ever so slowly Ron began to learn the basics of this strange new language. It helped that most of the spells that they learnt were in Latin and in turn, him learning this would probably help in his quest for a Charms Mastery. Finally, once the candles that the two boys were using had burnt to almost nothing, did they retire from the room. They made their way outside and began to walk around the manor, silent for the moment.

"So Ron, are you looking forward to your second year?"

Ron grinned "of course I am Aurelian, it's the only place that I can be myself, just not another Weasley. At Hogwarts I am _the _Weasley. I'm going to make the Weasley name proud once more, just you wait!"

Aurelian smiled softly, his dark eyes watching the younger boy before he looked away and out over the grounds again. His own thoughts on his family, the Black family, so long known as a dark family. His own Uncle now in the wizarding world's most renowned prison and his own father killed in the service of Voldemort. The Dark Lord. Aurelian snorted to himself before turning his gaze back on his young red headed friend. So much potential was there, Aurelian knew that one day Ron would be a great wizard, he was so very sure of it.

* * *

Ron walked down a road with Draco, Blond and Red heads even in height, both of them not looking to the side as they entered into a small shop. They both wore black robes that stopped right at the base of their shoes, and the Slytherin crest was emblazoned on their left shoulders. Both boys were in Diagon Alley shopping for the upcoming school year. Just as they turned into the shop though, they came face to face with one Hermione Granger. The three of them came to a stop and stared, Hermione looked apprehensive, Draco smirked and Ron took on an air of indifference.

"Granger" Draco and Ron both drawled out at the same time, and before she could respond they parted and both stepped around her, and continued on into the shop. Ron was able to buy himself new robes with the book that he had saved and he had also managed to buy a new wand because his first was once owned by his older brother Charlie. He was now the proud owner of a new 14 inch Willow and Unicorn hair wand, and Mr. Ollivander had assured him that the Willow and Unicorn hair were the best for Charms. Ron grinned, he would start his private studies with Mr. Ollivander this year so that he could better understand Charms and obtain his Mastery in that field.

Draco and Theo had begun to study Potions and Blaise had quit half way through, not finding it to his interest any longer. Mr. Malfoy had been telling him of how many job opportunity's he would have if he was able to obtain his Mastery in Charms and it had only served to excite Ron further. It was also a good thing, in Rons' opinion, that he would be the very first in his family to achieve a Mastery in anything.

* * *

The summer wore on and before he knew it, it was time for Ron to attend the Greengrass family at their manor which was located in Devon England. He dressed in his finest robes, which meant his brand new ones that he had just bought. He arrived via floo from Malfoy Manor and was greeted by both Daphne and Mrs. Greengrass, he smiled at the two immaculate ladies and bowed as he kissed each of their hands in turn.

"Thank you for having me this evening Mrs. Greengrass, it is a pleasure to be invited into your home."

Mrs. Green bowed her head ever so lightly to the side and let a small smile grace her face, "thank you Mr. Weasley, it is a pleasure to have you in our home. Now would you be so kind as to allow Daphne to show you around?"

Ron turned his attention on the girl in question, smiling he said lightly "I'd love to."

So he followed Daphne around as she showed him her home, it wasn't as massive as Malfoy Manor but it was still in another league compared to what he had grown up with. She showed him the paintings of her ancestors, all of whom looked surprised to find a Weasley in the manor, then she showed him the ball room. It was amazingly beautiful Ron thought to himself, it had a nice marble finish and gold walls, crystal chandeliers hung from the high vaulted ceiling.

"Would you care to dance Mr. Weasley?"

Ron looked at her waiting hand, and then back out to the dance floor where a few couples were already dancing to music that was playing from nowhere. He shook his head slowly and looked at her sadly.

"I'm afraid not My Lady, I can't dance you see."

He couldn't stop his face from flaming red as he told her this and she smiled gently at him and took his hand in her own.

"It's alright Ron" she said softly, calling him by his given name for the first time that they had known each other. "It's never too late to learn something new."

So it was Ron Weasley learned how to dance, and they danced well into the night and Ron was not worried about anything for those few, blissful hours.

* * *

The next day Ron woke late, he had not gotten back in until past midnight and he had slept till past eight. When he managed to make it downstairs, he managed to have a breakfast that still tasted fresh even though it had been under an 'ever-warm' charm for a few hours. As he munched on his breakfast he kept thinking about last night and how much fun he had had with Daphne and then he suddenly grinned. Tomorrow was the First of September and that meant he would see her again on the train.

Aurelian strolled in just then, he sat down across from Ron and gathered a breakfast around him as well. Suddenly he said, "_In nomine Domini et magicae nigrae populi Saluto vos Ron Weasley_."

Ron smirked at him, he had managed to learn Latin and he now knew what the other boy said. "_Redeo salutationis tuae Aurelianus_" Aurelian and Ron nodded at each other, and then continued their breakfast.

Ron finished packing his trunk and then was about to head out of the room he was staying in when all three Malfoys' stepped in and they came with a gift. Mr. Malfoy carried a Golden owl with flecks of black. The bird was standing majestically on Mr. Malfoys' hand and at a gesture it flew and landed on Ron's' shoulder where it softly hooted.

"We got you this owl Mr. Weasley so that you might have better communication with your friends and family while away at school and on holiday."

Ron beamed at Mr. Malfoy, "thank you sir!"

It is a male, and you may name him what you wish, we look forward to hearing what name you have chosen."

"Of course sir" Ron burst eagerly, "you'll be one of the first to know!"

The Malfoy's smiled at him, "very well then we shall leave you two alone."

As they left a cage appeared on the desk where Ron had hardly sat during the summer, as well as a bag of treats. Ron let the owl perch on the chair as he sat and looked at his new pet who hooted at him softly. He had almost orange eyes and was a very beautiful bird for sure, Ron opened his copy of _Hogwarts: A History _so that he could look for a suitable name. After a few minutes of looking he found the name he wanted.

"I shall call you Eurus."

* * *

**A/N**

**Hello again and sorry for the wait again. Life, per the usual. Well sorry its' a bit short, but I hope you enjoy it nonetheless. I'll give you a fake Galleon if you can tell me where the name 'Eurus' is from! As usual, please R&R!**

**Until next time,**

**-Raider**


	10. Chapter 9: A New Year Begins

**The Slytherin Tales**

**Book One: A New Beginning **

**Chapter Nine: A New Year Begins**

* * *

**A/N**

**Hello again, so I've noticed that a few of you have been posting reviews as guest. So since I can't reply to your reviews with a PM I am required to do so here in my A/N and I am sorry I have not done it before (I didn't think of it).**

**I want to start of by saying thank you to everyone who has reviewed, added my story to their alerts and or their favorite lists. I greatly appreciate all of the support that you have all shown by doing this, so thank you! ****I also want to thank everyone who has read this, will read this, or comes back to this. I greatly appreciate everyone who takes the time to read this, my story.**

**GreEnPnThER- Thank you for the review. Yes I will be showing some of the spells that Ron will be learning, most of them are cannon but he will be learning them about a year or in some cases, two year's before his classmates. He has to be challenged in order to learn anything and I don't want it to seem like he is just earning his Mastery with no work. Some spells will be those that I have made up on my own, etc.. and when those do begin to appear I will list what the spells do in my end of chapter A/N. As for the Lemon question, I have not yet decided but as of this moment I am leaning in the 'NO' direction. I'm no good writing those scenes and to be honest, I don't feel comfortable writing them. My story will elude to the act but I more than likely will never show the actual scene. I am sorry.**

**A Team- Thanks! I am VERY glad that you are enjoying the story, I hope that you continue to do so. Yes there will be more interactions between Ron, Harry and Hermione, and I promise that they will become bigger characters in my story as the plot and year's progress. **

**stevenrtindall- Thank you very much for the review. I hope that the chapter's have been to your liking thus far. I'm glad that you like what I have done with Ron, it is fun working with him. He will continue to change throughout the series and I hope that I manage to keep him 'real' so to say.**

**Little Miss Fearless- Thank you for all of the enthusiastic reviews that you have left for me, I really do appreciate each and every one of them. I hope that you continue to enjoy the story and I hope to continue getting your awesome reviews. **

* * *

The morning of First September dawned with dark skies and heavy rain and Ron frowned as lightening flashed across the dark sky. A wonderful start to a new school year, grumbling to himself and quickly packed away his night cloths and shrunk his trunk down so that he could more easily fit it into his pocket. Making sure he had Eurus locked away in his cage, he carried the owl down with him and ate a quick breakfast. Mr. Malfoy had already left to go into the Ministry, Minister Fudge had asked for some advice or other and so it was Mrs. Malfoy helped get Ron and Draco off to Kings Cross.

Ron, Draco and Mrs. Malfoy walked through the entrance to the platform and made their way through the busy station. Ron saw his family further along and to his annoyance he saw Harry Potter there with them as well, smiling at something that one of the twins had said. Ron turned to the Malfoy clan and bowed slightly to Mrs. Malfoy,

"Thank you for having me this summer madam Malfoy, I enjoyed myself immensely and look forward to seeing you and Mr. Malfoy again."

Mrs. Malfoy smiled and bowed her head ever so slightly,

"You are very welcome Mr. Weasley, I to look forward to the joy of your company once again, and please do write and let me know how you are doing this year."

With a promise to do so, Ron quickly set off and came up to where his family still stood, big and loud and drawing a lot of attention to themselves. His mother wrapped him in a hug and dabbed at some tears and they all stared at his owl, Eurus when he hooted softly.

"Where'd you get him?"

Ron smirked, "a gift from Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy. His name is Eurus and I am quit fond of him now."

The twins smirked back as they looked to Potter and said together, "little Ronekins, our resident Slytherin who's not so resident anymore."

Potter nodded his head once at him as the two boys' laid eyes on one another. Before either could say a word however, Ginny came up and blushing introduced herself to the 'boy-who lived.'

Ron snorted at her and rolled his eyes, which caused Ginny to blush even further before she turned away to her mother once more.

"Listen Weasley, are you going to lay off of Hermione this year?"

Ron flicked his eyes' to Potter and after a moment he shrugged his shoulders at the boys' question.

"That depends Potter on wither she can curb that ever annoying urge to splay her supposed superiority over the rest of us, her fellow year mates. If and only if she can achieve this feat then yes, I can lay off of her."

Potter narrowed his eyes at him before turning and stalking away with both of the twins on either side of him. Ron stayed with his mother for a moment longer and then he gathered up Eurus and with a final wave he boarded the train.

* * *

The train was packed as Ron made his way down the cramped passageway in search of his friends. He found them near the end of the train, Draco, Blaise and Theo were all seated on one side of the carriage and Crabbe and Goyle were seated on the other side, with a Blonde haired girl sitting next to them.

Ron opened the door and made his way in, greeting the other boy's as they made their greetings, after he had put Eurus up on the rack, along with his shrunken trunk, and then he took a seat across from the girl who turned out to be Daphne Greengrass. She smiled at him and he smiled back at her, his face heating slightly as he moved his eyes off of her face.

"That's a beautiful bird you have Ron" she said softly and Ron thanked her, eyeing Eurus with no small amount of pride.

"Thank you" he said formally as he sat back to get into a more comfortable position. They all settled back and talked of their summer holidays and what they had done when they weren't together. It helped them to pass the time and before they knew it it was time for them to get dressed into their school robes.

Ron was very proud of his new robes that he donned, feeling like he belonged among the high class Slytherins that he now a member of…Higher Society.

The new Second Year Slytherins made their way behind the older year's and claimed a carriage for themselves only leaving the two bulking masses of Crabbe and Goyle to claim the carriage behind them. When they reached the school, they filed into the Great Hall with the rest of the school.

Not long after the new First Year students filed in and the sorting began, and Ron let his mind wonder until it came close to his sister. Finally,

"Ginerva Weasley!"

Ron watched as Ginny walked up to the stool and let the hat lower over her head. He waited with baited breath for what the hat would call.

* * *

**A/N**

**Ok so just a short chapter so that you have something to read while I work on the next plot moving chapter. Hope you enjoy, oh and let me know what house you think Ginny will/should be in I haven't quite made up my mind yet so I'm open to suggestions!. The deadline is this coming up Friday, October 4'th (I believe that's going to be the date anyhow haha!**

**Until next time,**

**-Raider**


	11. Chapter 10: The Wand Master

**The Slytherin Tales**

**Book One: A New Beginning **

**Chapter Ten: The Wand Master**

* * *

Ron waited for what seemed like hours before the brim of the hat opened and the hat bellowed out the name of his sister's house. He heard the cheering and saw the people standing to welcome the newest Weasley to their home away from home. He realized that he had been holding his breath so he let it out and nodded his head as he watched his sister integrate into Gryffindor. He had to admit, he was not sad to see her go there because that meant now he was the only Weasley in living history, and nearly four generations to be sorted out of Gryffindor. He smiled, in fact as he watched her sit down across from the twins and gave her a small wave as her eyes searched for him amongst her new enemies.

She gave him a small, sad smile in return and then she turned away and Ron felt a small pang as if by that turn she and he had lost something forever. Something that they had once had and now could never have again. He shook his head and then turned his attention back to his friends who were adamantly talking amongst themselves. He found Daphne's Greyish Blue eyes on him and he smiled at her and she returned that smile and Ron knew he would be alright because even though he had lost one family he had gained another. This one would not judge him based on his house, his skills, his status amongst the family, this one would judge him on his character alone (or so he thought).

The welcoming feast was as excellent as it had been last year and Ron alongside his fellows eagerly dug into their meal. Ron was a lover of food, he almost always constantly thought of it and he was not afraid to admit that this food far surpassed his mums' cooking by tenfold. After dinner came the desert and along with the desert came the topic of summer and what everyone hoped this year would bring. Ron listened as Draco, Blaise and Theo talked of Quidditch and how they hopped of making the team this year.

"Are you going to try out Ron?"

Ron looked at Daphne, she being the one who had posed the question to him.

"No" he said after some time, "I don't think I will. Professor Flitwick said that I'd be able to work with Mr. Ollivander this year and learn some stuff dealing with wands."

HIs friends seemed interested in this bit of news and Ron smiled at them, glad to have something to talk about besides Quidditch. They turned the conversation towards their mastery training, only Draco and Theo were going to continue on this year, Blaise had decided not to go forth. He declined to give reason. So it was they finished out the welcoming feast, Ron mostly lost in his own thoughts as he let his mind wander about.

* * *

The first month of school had flown by for Ron, but thus far his second year had not been much more different from his first, only the fact that he was a second year had seemed to change. He went through his classes and let his evenings be consumed by the task of his Charms Mastery training. He met with Mr. Ollivander for the first time the second Friday into term and the man had promised to start Ron the next week, which it was today. Ron walked into the Charms classroom a little apprehensively as he sat down across from the wizened old wand maker. The man smiled and motioned for Ron to sit, which he did, and then the two stared at each other for a moment before Mr. Ollivander began to speak.

"Good evening Mr. Weasley and welcome to your very first lesson in the mysterious art which is wand lore. A good practitioner of Charms, you must also be well versed in wand knowledge which is the reason we are meeting. Now, in order to properly begin your working knowledge of wand lore, you must first understand wands and how they are."

Ron nodded his head to show that he understood what the man had said, and so they continued on with Mr. Ollivander speaking and teaching the basic concept of wand making.

"There are many different factors that attribute to crafting wands and choosing the materials to do so. Different countries have varying methods and laws pertaining to procuring said materials. Even the types of woods used have special meaning. While it isn't true everywhere, it is interesting to know that for every wood used in Wand Crafting, there is a specific meaning that can be attributed to its choosing of their Witch or Wizard.

"The flexibility of a wand is generally a measurement of its willingness to work for its chosen Witch or Wizard. A witch with a whippy wand might learn spells faster than a wizard with a rigid wand, but the wizard with a rigid wand will have more spell strength once he finally masters it. Rigid and inflexible wands are the hardest to master, but dependent on their core and wood, can be the most powerful. There is also an element of material inherent- it is rare to find a whippy mahogany wand or a stiff reed wand.

"The scale, from which I and many other Wand masters work from is thus: speed to strength with whippy being the easiest to learn and cast, but it is the least powerful. Following whippy is swishy, flexible, springy, sturdy, inflexible and rigid, which is the hardest to learn and cast, but is the most powerful of all the wand types.

"All Wands must contain a minimum of one Wood and one Core. However they can have a dual-core or a blended core in their wand. Although, it is ill advised to have more than two cores as that can cause fatal backfires. While it's not possible to blend the wood of the Wand, you may have a Wand Handle of one wood and a Body Wood of another. Normally in these cases, the Handle represents the Heart of the Witch or Wizard. The Body of the wand generally represents the Witch or Wizards outward appearance.

"So as you can see Mr. Weasley, this can be and is a very daunting task which you have chosen to undertaken and it will be my pleasure to see you though it to the end. I have taken the liberty to writing you this guide" here he handed over a rolled up parchment which when Ron unrolled read the following:

_Wand wood chart_

_Birch(Beth) December 24 to January 20__Rowan (Luis) January 21 to February 17__Ash (Nion) February 18 to March 17__Alder (Fearn) March 18 to April 14__Willow (Saille) April 15 to May 12__Hawthorn (Uath) May 13 to June 9__Oak (Duir) June 10 to July 7__Holly (Tinne) July 8 to August 4__Hazel (Coll) August 5 to September 1__Vine (Muin) September 2 to September 29__Ivy (Gort) September 30 to October 27__Reed (Ngetal) October 28 to November 24__Elder (Ruis) November 25 to December 22_

_*December 23 is not ruled by any tree for it is the traditional day of the proverbial "Year and a Day" in the earliest courts of law.*_

Ron smiled as he rolled the parchment back up, and made sure to tuck into a safe place for his reference. Mr. Ollivander nodded his head in answer to Ron's' unspoken thanks and then he continued on.

"Before I leave you for the night, let us look at your wand and I'll leave you with an assignment. What is your birthdate Mr. Weasley?"

"March first sir"

"Ah yes, March is, if you reference your guide, the month corresponded with the Ash wood. I remember every wand I've ever sold Mr. Weasley and your wand is a 12' Ash wand with Unicorn Tale core, am I correct?"

Ron nodded his head and Mr. Ollivander smiled to show he knew.

"But this is not your wand is it?"

Ron looked confused at first, then "well…no I inherited it from my older brother Charlie."

"Yes indeed and if I may be so bold, it does not suite you very well does it Mr. Weasley?"

"Well no sir" he said after a few moments of silence.

"As it shouldn't. Every wand is tailored to a specific witch or wizard, much like a robe. One cannot simply pass a wand from relative to relative as one can a robe or a favorite book. That being said, as my compensation for this years' study I shall craft you a new wand Mr. Weasley and it is on me."

"I can pay!" Ron blurted out, his face reddening as he thought the older man assumed he couldn't pay.

"It is not a matter of payment Mr. Weasley, but a matter of compensation and learning. It is tradition for a young wizard to be compensated for his mastery training. Now Ash is slightly associated with the Dark Arts, as the ash tree is said to 'strangle' the plants around it. It does excel at Dark magic, but is also good for Transfiguration. They also tend to bond to good Diviners, which I do not assume you are. If you want to pursue a career in Charms I suggest the Willow tree, Willow is known as "the tree of enchantment", and is hence quite favored for Charms. It also enhances healing magic, and is overall a willing, feminine wandwood.

"As for the core of your new wand I recommend a blended core of Fairy wings and Unicorn hair, Fairy wing(s) core makes for a light, airy wand, and is the absolute best for Charms. They also signify a connection to the mystic, so these wands, despite their relative rarity, are used by nearly half of known witches and wizards with the Sight. Despite their astounding strength in Charms, they are merely average in Defense Against the Dark Arts and Transfiguration, and will often fail at hexes altogether. As such, they're not commonly found in Slytherin House, Unicorn hair is a more subtle wand, but it is quite compatible with Charms and Transfiguration. It is also hands-down the best core for healing, as it picks up some of the healing capabilities of unicorn blood so you should find yourself with a very interesting wand Mr. Weasley.

"Now" Mr. Ollivander said as he stood up, preparing to leave, "I leave you with an assignment to be turned in the next time we meet. I want you to 'create' a wand for me. A fictional wand for a fictional person. This person will be a male, born on the fifteenth of September and is quit shy."

Ron nodded and wrote down the little information that he had been given.

"I look forward to seeing what you come up with Mr. Weasley, good evening."

"Good evening sir" Ron said as he followed the older man out of the classroom, with a final nod of his head, Ron headed down to the Slytherin dungeons. As he prepared for bed, Draco tossed him a sack of Gold that had arrived since he completed another month of studies, with a small smile Ron tucked the gold away and went to sleep.

* * *

Over the next few days Ron quietly worked on his fake wand, writing down the description of the wand and why he was giving it certain aspects. He had decided to go with Vinewood since the birthdate corresponded, but he would see about maybe changing it later on. He had received an owl from Mr. Ollivander giving him a bit more info on his fake wand, the chap was a former Ravenclaw, and was currently pursuing a career within the Ministry of Magi, had excelled at Transfiguration and was most interested in powerful magic.

Ron had also received a new guide on the descriptions of the different types of wand wood and the types of cores used as well. But after two weeks of reading, researching and other stuff Ron had finally gotten his fake wand together. He had created a mixed wand wood, giving the handle of the wand Reed wood and the actual body of the wood to be made of Vine. For the core he had decided to go with a blended core of Kelpie and Unicorn hair both of which were excellent Transfiguration cores.

When Mr. Ollivander met up with him that next week he was very impressed with his choice of wand woods and cores and he seemed to agree with the different mixtures.

"A very fine choice Mr. Weasley, not very common which is a good outside of the box thinking move, which comes as no surprise to me."

Mr. Ollivander took the information and tucked it away before handing him a new wand box, "I am proud to present you with a new wand Mr. Weasley. An Aspen handle and Willow wood, with a blended core of Fairy wings and Unicorn hair, sturdy, please give it a swish."

Ron reached for the wand and when his fingers closed around the handle he immediately felt a warm surge flow through him, as flicked the wand once and a burst of green sparks short out, which turned into a flow of water. Mr. Ollivander smiled and nodded his head in satisfaction.

"Very good Mr. Weasley, I am happy to see the wand agrees with you, now I am sorry but I do not have the time for a lesson this evening, I am required for a special order wand, so you are free to go."

Ron, thanking the wand maker, stood and made his way out, smiling to himself as he admired his new wand.

* * *

**A/N**

**I am sorry for the long wait, midterms! Need I say more? I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I wanted to show as much of the wand making process as I could and I hope you did not find it boring. **

**As for Ginny, I did decide to put her with the rest of the Weasley clan in Gryffindor. In this story, Ron will be the only one outside of Gryffindor for the time being.**

**Also, I'm opening a poll up on my profile page, I know many of you know that this story will eventually turn into a 'time travel' fic. But even though I do not update often enough, I do work on my plot every day and I have come up with two (2) possible endings for this story, my original plan and one where Ron does survive the war. The poll will be open for a while, and please feel free to PM or review me with questions. Please R&R at your leisure, and as always**

**Until next time,**

**-Raider**


	12. Chapter 11: A little Bit of Everyone

**The Slytherin Tales**

**Book One: A New Beginning **

**Chapter Eleven: A Little Bit of Everyone**

* * *

**A/N:**

**Ok so I have decided that I will be showing some Point-Of-Views (POV's) in some chapters and this is going to be one of them. I'll clearly mark them with line breaks and name them for you as well, this is a trial period and I would appreciate you guy's and gal's letting me know how you like it, why or why not (please!) Thanks a lot!**

**P.s – this won't be first person, just I'll actually be talking about other characters other than Ron.**

* * *

Draco:

Draco walked into the Slytherin common room and saw Ron sitting at a chess board, Blaise and he had been going at it all day, and he didn't see the point. He made his way into his private room, where he sat at his desk and pulled out an old, leather bound book. Today was the one day that he had to himself, Sunday was the day he had come to look forward to the most because he was free from all obligations that had been bestowed upon him. He smiled to himself as he sat back in his arm chair, and settled into reading. A few minutes later, or so it seemed, someone knocked at his door and he looked up at Blaise came in.

"Yes Zabini?" he drawled out, marking his page with his finger.

"Just checking in on you Malfoy, you have been in here for about three hours now" he gave Draco a mocking bow, "please excuse my ignorance Mr. Malfoy."

Draco scowled as the other boy left his room, but he stood and stretched as he checked his clock and saw it had been quite a few hours. Deciding to stretch his legs he marked his page and left the room, hardly anyone was in the common room, so they must be at lunch, and so Draco made the short walk up the stairs. Well it should have been short, but he met the Weasley twins on the way up. Draco came to a stop as the two red heads stared at him, then simultaneously their faces split into wide grins.

"Why look who we have here Gred, master Malfoy" they both gave wide, mocking bows, their noses almost touching the stone floor and as one they came back up and had their wands in their hands.

"Indeed it is Forge, a slimy snake if I ever did see one."

The twins looked at each other and then they looked back at Draco who had narrowed his eyes at them.

"You wouldn't dare to" he had to stop because all of a sudden he had been lifted into the air, the twins began to swirl him about and Draco began to yell at them. Draco saw their wands making wide, sweeping motions, sometimes jabbing and sometimes flicking upwards, and then all of a sudden he was waking up on the stone floor and found Blaise and Ron looking at him.

Draco angrily stood to his feet and pointed an accusing finger at Ron, snarling at him "your brothers did this to me!"

"Did what Malfoy?"

Draco motioned to himself, "whatever it is they did to me!"

"Draco, there's nothing wrong with you."

He opened his mouth to respond but then closed it, instead he nodded his head. He turned and made his way back into the dorm instead. Blaise and Ron shared a quick look before grinning and then morphing back into the forms of Fred and George.

Draco opened the stone door and his eyes immediately rested on the figures of Blaise and Ron, still at their chess board. They and some others looked up as he entered and their facial expressions told him what he wanted to know.

"Malfoy, what happened to you?"

Draco turned to look in the mirror and found a red haired, gold eyed, purple robed boy staring back at him. Worse yet was his normally neat hair had been turned into spike and the spikes yellow! Without saying a word, he turned and headed into his private room.

* * *

Dumbledore

Headmaster Albus Dumbledore looked up from his conversation with Severus as he spotted the Weasley twins entering the Great hall, both had identical smirks on their faces. His eyes twinkling he turned back to his conversations with his Potions Master.

"How is young Malfoy doing in his studies Severus?"

"He is progressing nicely Headmaster, he is one year ahead of his peers as of right now, we just started Third Year potions and he seems to be grasping the fundamentals quite nicely indeed."

Albus nodded his head, and then turned to look at the little Charms Professor, "and how goes Mr. Weasley Filius?"

Flitwick smiled, "he is doing amazingly Headmaster, he has just progressed into fourth year charms and Ollivander tells me his doing very well in his wand studies as well."

Albus nodded his head again and then finished eating his pudding, his mind on certain matters at hand.

* * *

Hermione

Hermione sighed as she made her way up towards Ravenclaw tower, she was walking up one flight of stairs when suddenly her bag split and all of her books that she had just gotten from the library went spiraling downwards. With a cry of horror she went to pick them up, but a boy with messy black hair beat her to it and gathered them up and began to hand them to her. As he looked up at her, she noticed that it was Harry Potter, not by his scar but by his eyes, she had heard his eyes were amazing…she shook her head and stammered a thanks out to him. He smiled at her.

"It's not a problem, and thank you."

Hermione frowned at his words, "for what?" she finally asked.

He shrugged, "well for not looking at my scar or mentioning who I am."

Hermione nodded her head slowly, "yes, well I suppose that can get quite tiring."

Harry nodded his head as well, and then stuck his hand out to her, "well to be formal I suppose, I'm Harry Potter."

Hermione looked at his hand and then took it, smiling at him, "Hermione Granger, second year Ravenclaw."

Harry nodded his head, "I recognize you from some of my classes, we have History of Magic together. How is it you manage to not only stay awake but takes notes?"

"How do you know I do that then?"

Harry's eyes went wide, "well I've seen you, but it's not like I stare at you or anything, because I don't. Stare at you I mean."

Hermione smiled at him, "well I love to learn, I'm Muggle-born you see so I find every class rather fascinating and so it is very easy for me to stay awake. I would have thought the same held true for you and the other Muggle-borns."

"I'm not Muggle-born, I'm-"

"I know" Hermione said, cutting the boy off, "you're a Half-blood, but I heard you are being raised by your Muggle relatives, so it's basically the same thing. Right?"

Harry slowly nodded his head, "I suppose so, and I love the magical world, more so than living with my Muggles."

Hermione smirked at him as she finished packing away the rest of her books back into her bag. "Well, thank you for the help Harry, I really do appreciate it" with a final smile she turned to walk away but stopped when he called after her.

"Hermione! W-would you mind maybe helping me study History of Magic sometime? I could use the help."

She turned and smiled at him, "alright Harry, I-I'd like that." She smiled again and then headed up to her dorm.

* * *

Harry

Harry watched as Hermione headed up the stairs, he smiled again before turning and heading to Gryffindor tower. When he entered the common room he spotted his best mate, Dean Thomas, talking with their dorm mate Seamus Finnegan who also happened to be a close friend of Harrys' the two looked up as he entered and beckoned him over.

"What's up?" he asked as he sat down opposite the other two.

"Nothing much mate" Dean said as he put down his Transfiguration homework, "where have you been?"

Harry smiled, "I was on my way here when I saw Hermione Granger of Ravenclaw…well her bag split and I was just helping her to gather her belongings." Harry saw his two friends share a look and he narrowed his eyes at them, "what?

"Oh nothing" they said together before busting into laughter and heading back to their homework. Harry groaned at them, then gathered out his homework and shaking his head, focused his attention to the matter at hand.

* * *

Marcus

Marcus leaned against a wall, his arms folded across his chest, he was hidden within the shadows as he watched the students of Hogwarts pass by him and none where the wiser. He smirked to himself, it would be so easy to-

"Hey Marcus!"

Groaning slightly he turned his head and spotted Blaise Zabini heading towards him. The younger boy stopped and stared at the new fourth year, Marcus was the first to break.

"What is it Zabini?"

"Oh nothing, I just saw you standing here, in the shadows, alone-"

"I get the point, what is it you want?"

Zabini looked around and then leaned in closer so that no one would be able to overhear their conversation.

"I hear tell that your Uncle is trying to have you legally become the new head of the Black family, is it true?"

Marcus glared at the younger boy, who didn't seem to notice or care, so Marcus hissed out "what is it to you?"

"Well as you know, the Blacks are one of the most notorious dark families here in Wizarding Britain, I was wondering if you planned to continue that course of action?"

Instead of answering, Marcus suddenly grabbed Blaise by the collar of his robes and hurled him into one of the nearby unused classrooms, slamming the door shut behind him, he advanced on Blaise with his wand drawn.

"Who sent you to ask me that?"

Blaise looked wide eyed at the wand, stammering out "no one! I-I was honestly curious!"

Marcus did not withdraw his wand, but he did allow a frown to crease his face.

"What does it matter to you what I decide to do with the family if I am able to become the head of the family?"

"I was honestly just curious mate, honest."

"Your family is one of the rare 'neutral' families aren't they?"

Blaise nodded his head.

"What does your family have planned for when the Dark Lord returns?"

Blaise shook his head, his eyes wide again, "n-nothing! H-he's dead!"

Marcus snorted, "You're more stupid than you look then Zabini, he's still out there and he will return one day, so you best be prepared. I have my plans, and they happen to be none of yours or anyone else's business!"

With that Marcus stowed his wand and turned on his heel, leaving Blaise to pick himself up and dust himself off, mumbling under his breath before he to left the classroom deserted once again.

* * *

**A/N**

**Ok so there you go, I hope you enjoy, I hope that this can help to show some of the other characters that we love, or will grow to love. As I have said, not every chapter can be a plot advancing one, not this early in the stage anyhow, so I hope this is a good way of at least advancing the story and allowing us to see other characters. I will also be showing (If I decide to continue on with this) the Weasley twins, and some other character's. **

**So please let me know what you think of this, and R&R, and as always feel free to PM or review any questions. **

**Until next time,**

**-Raider.**


	13. Chapter 12: Secrets

**The Slytherin Tales**

**Book One: A New Beginning **

**Chapter Twelve: Secrets**

* * *

**A/N:**

**A quick note, in the last chapter I uploaded I named one of the Character's "Marcus" when I meant to say Aurelian, "Marcus" is another character I have and I had a brain malfunction and accidently used his name instead of the correct one. I apologize for this. **

* * *

Ron and Draco walked side by side as they headed down towards the dungeon, their cloaks trailed behind him as they walked in step, ignoring the other students that milled about within the halls of Hogwarts. Aurelian watched them through a neutral mask, his eyes following them as they disappeared around the corner. His eyes flicked back to the front and he spotted Blaise Zabini walking, the younger boy noticed him and looked away, avoiding eye contact with the boy who had assaulted him. Aurelian began to walk behind the younger boy, keeping back as he watched where the young boy was going, and as they rounded the corner, Aurelian noticed that the current hallway was devoid of any souls and so he made his move.

He quickly grabbed ahold of the boy in question and shoved him into the nearest available classroom and shut the door behind him. He cast a quick silencing charm around the door and then faced the other boy, keeping his wand down by his side so as to not impose on the younger one.

"What do you want Black?"

Aurelian smirked as he leaned against the wall, allowing his face to be hidden by the shadow of the room, but he kept his eyes on his target. After a few moments of silence Aurelian decided to speak, but he kept his voice low.

"You interest me Zabini, your insight is…insightful for one as young as you are."

Zabini rolled his eyes, "I'm not much that much younger than you are Black, you act as if I'm some baby."

Aurelian tapped his wand tip against the wall slowly as he eyed the young boy, "no you are not" he said after a moment's silence, but you are still younger than I and as such I have the leeway to speak as such."

Zabini snorted, "alright, whatever you say Black what is it you want?"

Aurelian smiled although Blaise could not see it, "it's simple really, I want you to work for me, be my eyes and ears here within Hogwarts."

Blaise narrowed his eyes and slowly asked "and why would I do that?"

Aurelian reached into his inner cloak pocket and tossed a bag onto the floor right in front of the other boy it jingled as it hit the ground, "I can make it worth your time" he said simply.

* * *

Aurelian checked the hallway before making his way out into the open, he pulled his cloak tighter around himself and made his way up to the Entrance Hall before walking outside. Lightening flashed across the dark sky and the rain began to fall as he pulled his hood up and walked out across the dark grounds, he kept his wand in his hand as he made his way to the boundary of the forbidden forest. Before heading in he looked back behind him and then stepped across the boundary line and made his way deep inside the Black forest. Thunder roared as the rain began to lash the ground and the wind began to howl as the wind swept in from behind him, making the rain lash into his back. He paid the weather no mind as he made his way deeper and deeper into the forest, and finally he reached the spot he had been looking for.

He did not know how far into the forest he was, a mile or two but it was far enough for him to continue his work, he twirled his wand and the area above his head flashed gold with a small electric blue circle in the middle. Aurelian began to mutter and jab his wand into the gold-blue light and he let a smile play onto his face as the blue light began to get bigger, slowly but surely. Once the blue light was big enough for a man to fit though, he swept his wand to the sides and a purple light in the shape of a box now fit right across the blue light and then Aurelian stepped back to admire his work. He was happy, he had just managed to make an opening within the anti-apparition wards of Hogwarts. He waved his wand and a set of numbers appeared around the box and he memorized them before making them disappear and then pocking his wand in his inner pocket, he turned and disappeared from the grounds of Hogwarts.

He appeared on a dark side street and he looked around, he saw no one but he moved his wand up his sleeve just in case. Making sure his face was hidden within the cover of his hood, he walked slowly down the alleyway and up a short flight of stairs onto a main street. Here people were hurrying to find cover, others walked under umbrellas, but none paid him any mind as he walked down the sidewalk. He turned down another side alley and then another before suddenly pivoting and entering a small, run down shop. The man who ran the shop, an old man with little hair and big spectacles looked up when her entered and grinned a toothless grin.

"Ah good day sir!" he called out in a raspy voice, as if he didn't use it very often, "how might I be of service to you today?"

Aurelian stopped a few paces short of the counter and spoke softly, "I need identity papers, the full package."

The man dropped his grin and took on a frown, "I'm afraid that I don't know what you are referring to sir, now if you would like-"

"Oh shut up you fool, I know who and what you are and if you do not help me…well, let's just say some very unpleasant things might begin to occur."

The man dropped his frown and looked at Aurelian with spite, "who do you think you are? I'll show you!" He went to pull his wand but instead he found it flying out of his robes and into this strangers hands."

"No you won't be showing me anything besides the papers that I have requested. Money is no problem" with that he threw a bag onto the counter and then after a moment, the man's wand. The man picked up the wand and quickly flicked it and a look of surprise took his face when he was the number that appeared.

"That is the commission I am willing to pay you and of course the price that the papers will cost."

The man picked the bag up and put it inside of his robes, smiling once again.

"Very well Mr.?"

"Charon, you can call me Charon."

The man smiled and bowed his head, "very well Mr. Charon, I will just need some information from you to begin. What documentation will you be needing exactly?"

"I'll need a birth certificate, British, a passport, also British, both magical and Muggle and I will be needing a wand, real, that is registered to my person."

The man smiled, "very well, I'll just need the name you want and the date of birth, country of origin, blood status and parent names."

Aurelian was silent for a moment, "Charon Styx, born August First, Nineteen Seventy-seven. Born in Ireland, moved to England when I was three, Status is Half-Blood and parents are…unknown."

The man nodded his head again and took down the information, "very well, come back in three weeks' time and everything should be complete by then. As far as the new wand is concerned, is there any specifics you'd like?"

"Yes, I'll need a ten inch Cypress wand, with a core of Doxy wings."

The man took down the information, then looked back up at Aurelian. "Very well Mr. Charon, interesting choice of wand, but it will be fully registered by the time you come back. We'll discuss a price then."

Aurelian nodded and then swept out of the shop and immediately turned on the spot and disappeared from the street.

* * *

Aurelian reappeared in a small town in Ireland, he walked into a small pub that was very dim and had a nice roaring fire. He took a seat at a table in the corner, his back to the wall and a clear field of vision of the rest of the pub. A bar maid came up and asked him what he wanted, and he replied without so much as looking at her,

"A glass of Firewhiskey and a Butterbeer, that'll be it."

When the lady left a figure in a similar black robe dropped down into the seat opposite of Aurelian and nodded at him. Aurelian cocked his head to the side and the man slightly pulled his sleeve up to reveal a black tattoo on his left forearm, it was the Dark Mark. Aurelian gave a curt nod of his head and the other man let his sleeve drop back into place just as the lady arrived with their drinks and left. Aurelian pushed the Firewhiskey to the man and took the Butterbeer for himself.

"So, did you get the required package?"

Aurelian nodded his head as he sipped from his drink.

"Good, once it has arrived we can continue onto the next part of the plan, you'll be contacted when it is time. Have you managed to find any new recruits?"

Once again Aurelian nodded his head, and then passed over a slip of parchment and then the man gave a quiet laugh.

"A Malfoy and a Blood traitor?"

Aurelian spoke for the first time at this.

"He is no Blood traitor, not anymore. He's been in Slytherin and he and young Malfoy have become the closest of mates. Not to mention he is currently studying under both the Charms Master and Wand Master. He will be very useful once it has come time for us to…act."

The man nodded his head, grunting as he drained his drink. He motioned for another and did not speak again until it had arrived.

"That is true, do you think the both of them trustworthy?"

"I daresay, Malfoy senior is already a member and like I said, Weasley had begun to 'see the light' so to say. I think that they will both be useful in the end."

"I agree, I'll pass this on to the leader and see what he thinks."

The man knocked back the last of his drink, threw down a couple of coins onto the table and stood up to leave.

"The money will be transferred as per our agreement, expect a message" and with that he turned and left the small pub. Aurelian leaned back in his chair and finished his drink in silence and let his mind wander off a bit.

When he had finished, he to stood and left, once he was outside he turned and disappeared, popping through the small hole he had made just a few hours earlier. It was still storming out so he quickly made his way back inside the castle, casting a quick drying spell on himself before making his way to his dormitory.

* * *

Aurelian met up with Zabini a couple of days later and pulled him aside so they could talk.

"Have you thought about my offer?"

Zabini gave a nod of his head, "will this be the constant price?"

"No, that was your commission, price will be on the information you provide, the better the information, the better the pay will be. So do you agree?"

Zabini didn't respond for a second but then he nodded his head.

"Good, I don't need to tell you this should remain between the two of us do I?"

"No" Zabini said through clenched teeth, Aurelian smirked and then he turned and was lost in the crowd.

/././

Once the required time had passed, Aurelian made his way back to the shop where he found the documents and the wand he had requested. Once he had inspected the stuff, and it all looked extremely good, the shop owner spoke up.

"As you see, it is the best within England. Now the price, I think that fifteen-thousand is a reasonable price to ask. It was rather difficult to get the identity and the wand both registered to the Ministry after all."

Aurelian picked the wand up, and rolled it over in his hands, then he looked back up at the shop keeper.

"Indeed it is," he said softly before muttering under his breath, then he leaned against the wall. The shop keeper eyed the man warily, but did not go for his and, he remembered what had happened last time. He watched the man pocket the new wand and then pull out another from within his robed, just as a group of similarly dressed black cloaked men entered the shop. One of them stepped forward and looked between the shop keeper and Aurelian.

"So this is him?"

Aurelian stood and nodded, "indeed. Now may I begin? I don't have all night after all."

The man nodded and then stepped back as Aurelian stepped forward and brought the wand to bear on the shop keeper.

"_Crucio!_"

The men watched as the shop keeper dropped to the ground, screaming in agony. Aurelian kept the curse on for a few seconds then lifted it and stepped around a fallen book, his wand on the fallen man.

"_Avada Kedavra_" the shop flashed green and the man died instantly. The men in black nodded their heads then the leader stepped forward to Aurelian.

"You have proven yourself to the cause, the inanition will be held when the time has come, but until then, we shall count you amongst our numbers."

Aurelian bowed his head and then the men picked up the body and disappeared with it, one grabbed ahold of Aurelian and they reappeared in front of the Ministry. They hung the body by its ankles from a lamppost right in front of the entrance to the Ministry of Magic and left a message for them before they turned and left. Aurelian was the last to leave.

* * *

**A/N**

**Here we go, chapter 12! I hope that you enjoy reading this, I enjoyed writing it very much. I hope you all have a wonderful Sunday and I am sorry again for the mix up of last chapter. Please R&R at your leisure and as always, **

**Until next time,**

**-Raider**


	14. Chapter 13: Life Events

**The Slytherin Tales**

**Book One: A New Beginning **

**Chapter Thirteen: Life Events**

* * *

**_"DARK WIZARDS STRIKE!_**

**_BODY LEFT IN FRONT OF MINISTRY ENTRANCE, MINISTER FUDGE BEING CALLED IN FOR QUESTIONING!_**

_"It would seem that the Ministry of magic is not as adapt as they would have you believe. Early this morning the body of an (as of yet) unknown man was discovered hanging from a lamp post near the entrance of the Ministry of Magic. Auror's have cordoned off the scene and the Wizengamot has called for a hearing into the polices of the Fudge Administration. It is not official yet but it is expected that the wizarding high court will call for Minister Fudges' resignation."_

Ron finished reading the article with a smirk, so he showed Draco who nodded his head with a similar smirk. They both finished their meals and headed down towards the Slytherin dungeons, to finish packing. Christmas had come early for the two, well not really but it was time for the holidays. Once they had finished putting all of their cloths into their trunks, Ron shrunk them and then they pocketed them before heading up to the main Entrance Hall. Ron would be heading to Malfoy manor for Christmas, and he hoped to stay the entire time but he knew that he would have to go home at some point, the summer for sure. On the train ride home they discussed who they thought might have a run for the post of Minister.

"It will either be Amelia Bones or Barty Crouch, though I don't know if old Crouch could pull it off, sent his own son to Azkaban didn't he?"

Ron nodded his head in answer to Draco's question.

"Anyways unless there is some unknown out there, I say we could be looking at Miss Bones as out new Minister before too long. But I suppose she won't be horrible, she is the head of the DMLE and she could be a strong Minister."

Ron looked out the window of the train, not really sure as to what he should or shouldn't say to Draco. The two boy's lapsed into silence for the remainder of the train ride home.

* * *

The months flew by for Ron as he spent increasingly more and more time with the Malfoy family, he didn't realize that he had begun to push his own family away from him by doing so and pretty soon they did not recognize their own son anymore. Gone was the Ron of the past and in his place was this new version of the youngest Weasley…a Slytherin version. His dinner manners became increasingly better to the point even that he no longer spoke with his mouth full and he always thought before he spoke.

He continued to excel as Charms and was only slightly behind Draco when it came to Potions but even so the two of them far exceeded their classmates by a vast number. That May saw Barty Crouch elected as the new Minister for Magic and with his new policies came a rise in the capabilities of the Magical Law Enforcement, now Aurors where allowed to use Unforgivables if necessary. Students in their sixth and seventh years where allowed to become Interns within the Ministry of Magic and in their seventh year where required to place applications with the Department that they wanted to join once they left school.

In the fall of his third year Ron joined his house Quidditch team as the reserve Keeper and was launched to glory when he saved a penalty shot in the finals that enabled Slytherin to win the Quidditch cup for the first time in three years. This was also when he officially began to date Daphne Greengrass. They were happy together and spent all of their time with one another; in the summer of his fifth year Ron sat his Mastery exams and became one of the youngest people in Modern History to gain such prestige. Draco followed him the next year with his Potions Mastery and the two friends where both granted a prize of 5,000 Galleons (which was a long standing tradition with the Mastery board, it was also meant to get people to want to try and gain a Mastery).

In their sixth year both Ron and Draco joined the Ministry Internship program, Ron was now the fulltime Keeper of the team and one year away from the captaincy and Draco was a prefect. The two began their Internships within the Department of Magical Law Enforcement as part of the MLE squad, then Hit Wizards and finally as members of the Auror Interns, Draco went on to Intern within the Department of International Magical Cooperation and Ron with the Department of Mysteries. Saving the money that they had earned as Interns (a stipend 50 Galleons a month) Ron and Draco also discussed the option of opening their own business together working on "dead" Charms and new Potions that they could then turn around and sell.

That summer they decided to wait on their business, with the upcoming war ever looming in the background, they decided that they should join the Ministry first and that was the first time that Ron was approached with the idea of joining the Dark Lord in his quest for superior blood dominance. It gave Ron much thought, he did not support the Dark Lord at all but then again it would be difficult for him to just ignore the war effort as well. He had a wonderful girlfriend whom he loved very much (he had come to the conclusion in his sixth year that he was in love with Daphne Greengrass) and he did not want to risk her.

Her family had remained neutral during the last war and would be doing the same this time around, Ron contemplated weather or not he could just do the same thing. But Lucius Malfoy, whom he had come to see as a father figure was a follower of the Dark Lord but the man had not been himself ever since the night that Voldemort had revealed himself once again to his followers and it was easy for Ron to tell that Lucius did not want to get his family involved with the Dark Lord, especially since Draco was now coming of age. Ron wrestled with both himself and his thoughts with the decision that faced him, but he needn't have worried because in the end the decision had been made for him.

His father and family where known members of the Order of the Phoenix the group that had been created by Headmaster Dumbledore to fight the Dark Lord and his followers. The day after his NEWET exams Ron learned the news that would seal his fate and forever change his life…his father had been killed at the Ministry of Magic when a group of Death Eaters had raided just to cause general chaos and his father had been one of the innocent bystanders who had been hit. Ron was glad it had been a quick death but his hatred for Voldemort now knew no bounds and he swore with all his might to never serve him or his cause.

Ron was glad that he had already finished his exams before that terrible news had reached him because he was now a broken man. The last few days as a student melted into one long memory for him that he would never be able to fully remember. His mind constantly was on all of the lost time with his father and he vowed to make up with his family, and so he passed through the gates of Hogwarts for the last time as a student vowing to revenge his father's death.

* * *

The funeral was held the day after Ron returned home, he stayed in his own room as he stared at the ceiling and his posters. Ron heaved a sigh as he slowly got up from his bed and dressed in a black suit, tightening the black tie as he pulled on his coat. He tucked his wand in an arm holster he had gotten as a birthday presents a few years back and with a final glance at the mirror he headed downstairs.

The Burrow was now quit somber as most of the Weasley family sat in silence, Ron looked around his family and noticed Harry Potter sitting next to his sister, he was now an official member of the Order and most of them had gathered for the service. Potters girl, Hermione Granger, sat next to him on the couch and held his hand as she silently cried. Granger had been good friends with Ginny and had spent some time at the Burrow and Ron envied her, she had gotten to spend time with his father and he hadn't. His chest tightened as he looked away from the group and walked outside to get some fresh air, he had only been there for a few minutes when he heard someone come out behind him.

"Lovely evening…it-it does not quit fit this most somber of occasions" said a weary voice from behind him.

"No it doesn't Headmaster" Ron replied evenly as he continued to look up at the ever receding sun that was now low in the sky.

"I wish to offer you my sincerest condolences Ronald" Dumbledore said after it had become apparent that Ron had nothing else to say. "Your father was a good-no, a great man and a great asset to this war. He will sourly be missed and there is not a day that has come and gone since I have not thought of him and the hundreds before him that have died."

Ron watched the old man out of the corner of his eyes and finally after a moment of silence Ron spoke.

"There was a time I actually considered joining Voldemort, but now all I want is to kill him. I want to make him suffer like he has done to me."

Dumbledore nodded his head slowly, "I take it then, you intend to fight Voldemort?"

Ron did not hesitate in his response to the Headmaster, "with every fiber of my being Headmaster, I will not stop until that Bastard is dead."

Dumbledore nodded his head as he turned his head towards the sky to watch the last of the sun disappear behind the horizon.

"If that is the case, won't you join the Order? You can help to fight and we can use you, you are a bright young man."

Ron thought this over for a few minutes.

"Some of the people I'd be fighting, well, they're my former Housemates Headmaster."

"They are indeed Ronald, and please call me Albus, after all you are no longer a student of mine."

Ron nodded, "very well Albus…I'll join your Order but only if I get a chance to fight and maybe even kill Voldemort."

"I can promise you a fight Ronald that I can promise you."

Ron turned and faced his former Headmaster and the two men shook hands and then made their way back inside the somber house. The family had gone upstairs leaving only the members of the Order downstairs. Potter and Granger, a pink haired lady, a big bloke with a gold earring and a man with a missing eye all turned and watched as the two men entered back into the house.

Ron loosened his tie and eyed the room at large as Dumbledore announced that Ron would be joining the Order as their newest member. He shook their hands and the last to do so was Potter, who looking him in the eye told him how sorry he was for his loss and Ron nodded his head. Potter was good friends with the twins (from their stories) and as such he had spent a lot of time here at the Burrow and had gotten to know Arthur Weasley.

Over that next month Ron was integrated within the Order and the Ministry, with so many having joined the Auror Corps Ron had elected to instead join the Hit Wizards. He was just as happy, they often worked alongside the Aurors and he made good money (700 Galleons a month as a trainee and he would be a trainee for a year) he was also given his own Ministry broomstick and his own bed as St. Mungo's. The best part was that while everyone else would be in training for three years, he would be able to get into the fight right away.

His first month on the job Ron learned Ministry specific charms and curses, defensive spells and the art of police work. Thought their main job was not to face down Dark Wizards, they often helped to bring them down and he would need to learn to defend himself until backup could arrive. It was also during this time that Ron was getting settled into his role as a member of the Order (whom the Ministry officially frowned on, but did not denounce) and moving out on his own (exchange rates where most favorable for the Gold Galleon to Muggle Pounds and Ron was able to easily afford his own place not too far outside of London). As far as any of the Death Eaters were concerned they did not know about his role with the Order, only that he had joined the Ministry as a Hit Wizard.

Daphne and he grew closer and her family had even begun to (very quietly) lend money to the Ministry cause and the Malfoys had done the same, which is why Draco suddenly showed up in the DMLE one day as the newest member of the Department of International Magical Cooperation and Ron learned that they had been given the Orders protection and Lucius had been willing to exchange info with them.

He smiled to himself as he stood outside his family home one Sunday, the whole family had gathered for a Sunday dinner. Though he had lost his father he had gained another father figure in Lucius Malfoy (who was stern and a bit rude but a nice enough guy) and Draco was on his side, not to mention that he had a very pretty girl to call his own. Ron smiled softly up at the sky as the wind blew his hair about and the frosty wind began to pick up, life would be alright.

**THE END**

* * *

**A/N**

**I'm sorry for the delay. This is the end of Book one of the Slytherin Tales, I have already begun work on book two and will be posting sometime next month (December time frame). I hope that you have enjoyed this first book of TST and I look forward to posting the next book. Please R&R as you see fit and let me know what you think, I am always looking to improve. **

**Until next time,**

**-Raider.**

**P.s Here is a bit of the first chapter of Book Two: A New Life:**

London woke slowly, the clouds was dark with overcast and a light mist fell down upon the street and it threatened to become heavier as the day wore on. Thousands of men and women went about their daily lives, none of them where aware of the great risk that they were at currently. Unnoticed by these Muggles was a lone figure who stood in the shadows, his black cloak wrapped around him and his hood pulled up so that his facial features were cast in shadow. The figure stepped out of the shadows and no one really noticed him, the man pulled out his wand and pointed it as the ground right in the middle of the street.

"_Homines caede_!"

A bright white light shot out of the wand and impacted with the ground and instantly the road exploded in a brilliant flash, people were blasted away and those who were not killed instantly, cried out in pain and confusion. The man shot three more spells all in different locations, the people who were not injured or dead had begun to panic and try to flee, but the figure blasted cars and buildings and many more were killed. The man dropped his hood to reveal red hair tied into a pony tail and a red beard, once the street had fallen silent. He walked amongst the ruin and he killed the wounded as they begged for mercy, the eerie silence seemed to have no impact on the man as he shot a Dark Mark into the sky.


End file.
